


Recueil de OS Dany&Jon

by Lylyford



Series: game of thrones [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylyford/pseuds/Lylyford
Summary: Pour les fans français de GOT, de Jonerys :)Voici des missing pieces comme des versions (avant ou après diffusions des episodes)+ des histoires poursuivant les événements du 707 !





	1. Ice and Fire

Salut tout le monde, je suis nouvelle sur ce site, mais familière des fanfics depuis 15.5ans :)  
J'ai décidé de partager mes OS avec vous, même si elles ont déjà été posté il y a quelques semaines ^^  
Vive Jon&Dany !

Ceci sera un recueil d’OS sur Dany&Jon j’espère que vous aimerez :)  
J’en ferai dès que j’ai quelques minutes de mon temps entre deux livres (oui je suis busy +++ lol)

Zoubi  
Lyly

***********  
Cette scène est basée sur le trailer du 7x05 ! (vivement lundi *-*)  
Ps : je regarde en VO donc je risque de garder des termes car je ne connais pas la vf !

Résumé : Après la bataille à Highgarden, Dany rentre à Dragonstone avec un Drogon blessé.  
************

 

[ ](http://www.casimages.com/img.php?i=17112511521923451615386052.jpg)

Jon ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là à regarder l’océan. Winterfell était si loin, et pourtant, il savait qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’être ici. Prisonnier ? Il l’avait cru au départ, mais la reine avait su lui montrer qu’il était un invité, au point de l’autoriser à récupérer tout le verre dragon nécessaire dans sa quête contre les marcheurs blancs.

La reine… Daenerys Targaryen… Si Jeune et si téméraire. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu’elle était partie avec ses Dothrakis… Il ne pouvait nier qu’il s’inquiétait pour elle. Une reine n’avait jamais pris place dans une bataille. Mais elle était différente. Il ne pouvait nier qu’il était attiré par elle, qui ne le serait pas ? Il avait été étonné par sa beauté, on lui avait évoqué les traits fins et délicats de la reine, mais quand son regard s’était posé sur elle, il en avait oublié un bref instant son devoir. Bien évidemment, elle avait eu bon de lui rappeler ses objectifs, se conduisant comme une vraie souveraine, présomptueuse et agressive. Il resta donc incrédule lorsqu’elle l’autorisa à prendre le verre dragon. Un bref instant, elle lui avait semblé humaine. Et ce sentiment n’avait fait que s’accroître en la côtoyant jour après jour, en la voyant avec son peuple, se préoccupant de leur bien-être, s’inquiétant pour ceux partis au front comme une mère pour ses enfants. Il n’avait pas menti à Davos, elle avait un grand cœur et le sien commençait à battre pour la jeune Targaryenne…

Soupirant, il chassa de son esprit la mère des dragons. Il n’avait pas le temps de se préoccuper d’elle, il devait penser à son peuple dans le Nord, attendant son retour.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre à l’horizon, Jon pivota et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la créature majestueuse : le dragon. Il resta là sans bouger, attendant que l’animal se pose non loin de lui. Sans surprise, Drogon rugit et Daenerys descendit de son dos, sa main posée sur sa tête, lui chuchotant des paroles d’une voix douce. Jon fit un pas dans sa direction, le dragon se redressa et elle remarqua enfin la présence du Lord. Le vent balaya sa chevelure dorée sur son visage et elle l’écarta d’un geste vif, son regard croisant celui de Jon Snow. Drogon s’affaissa et cela brisa leur connexion. Sans un regard pour le Roi du Nord, elle se dirigea vers la blessure de son enfant, inquiète comme jamais. Bien que la créature soit imposante, Jon s’approcha à son tour et bientôt, il se trouva aux côtés de la reine, l’observant à inspecter l’aile de l’animal.

—Est-ce qu’il va bien ?

Stupéfaite, elle se tourna vers lui, jetant un regard à Drogon dont les yeux étincelants couvaient du regard le jeune homme.

—Il a été touché pendant la bataille, expliqua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête puis la laissa analyser les dégâts, silencieux. Ses iris dévièrent sur le dragon qui le fixer intensément. Jon sembla fasciné par la créature, nullement effrayé.

La reine fut soulagée de voir que la blessure commençait à cicatriser, elle se tourna vers son invité et son regard passa de lui à Drogon, impressionnée. Jamais personne n’avait pu l’approcher de si près…

Réalisant qu’il était observé, Jon reporta son attention sur la reine et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

—Qu’avez-vous au bras ?

Daenerys jeta un coup d’œil à sa tenue et remarqua que son bras était couvert de sang séché, le tissu à moitié déchiré sur son habit. Avant qu’elle ne puisse lui répondre, les mains de Jon se posèrent délicatement sur elle. Il examina la blessure, soufflant par moment si bien qu’elle l’interrogea :

—Qu’avez-vous Jon Snow ? La vue du sang vous dégoute à ce point ?

Il la libéra un peu brusquement puis ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur elle.

—Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer.

—C’est une guerre, je croyais que vous en meniez une vous-même, Mon Lord, pépia-t-elle.

—Vous êtes une reine, je suis un bâtard, majesté.

La réponse du jeune Roi la laissa sans voix un instant, avant qu’elle ne se reprenne.

—Vous êtes un Roi, Jon Snow. Bâtard ou non, vous avez ce titre maintenant. Portez-le avec honneur, vous l’avez mérité, assura-t-elle, avec douceur.

Il sembla troublé par ses paroles, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Daenerys était à nouveau en train de cajoler son dragon, et il osa enfin la questionner sur sa relation avec les créatures.

—Depuis quand les avez-vous ?

—Depuis toujours, répondit-elle, alors que Drogon inclinait la tête vers la sienne comme pour recevoir un câlin. Ils sont mes enfants, et je suis leur mère.

Jon esquissa un sourire en coin puis lui avoua :

—J’ai moi-même un animal à Winterfell, un loup géant, il s’appelle Ghost. Je l’ai adopté alors qu’il n’était qu’un louveteau.

Daenerys l’observa, intriguée, ses yeux pétillants à la remarque du jeune Lord.

—Je n’ai pas adopté mes dragons, Jon Snow, je les ai fait naître.

Il écarquilla les yeux et un mince sourire glissa sur les lèvres de la reine alors qu’elle lui expliquait la naissance de ses dragons, partageant ce lointain souvenir avec un homme qui était pourtant un étranger.

—Vous ne craignez pas le feu.

Ce n’était pas une question, mais une affirmation, Daenerys hocha la tête. Jon se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis fit un pas dans la direction de la reine.

—Votre pouvoir… Vos dragons, ils pourraient sauver le Nord. Le feu contre la glace.

La jeune femme resta pensive, le vent glissant dans ses cheveux d’or.

—Vous savez ma condition pour vous aider, mon Lord.

Jon soupira et baissa la tête.

—Je ne peux pas vous donner cela, Majesté. Mon peuple ne l’accepterait pas, argumenta-t-il, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

—Et vous Jon Snow, le bâtard de Winterfell, l’accepteriez-vous ?

Il resta sans voix, elle ne s’adressait plus au Roi du Nord, mais à lui, à l’homme sans titre, sans famille. Un sourire amer glissa sur ses lèvres. S’il avait été Jon Snow, il aurait sans doute pu accéder à sa requête, elle méritait son titre de Reine des sept royaumes, bien plus que Cersei. Mais il n’était pas seul dans sa décision. Il préféra se taire et elle inclina la tête, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

—Soit, Jon Snow, Roi du Nord, nous devrons donc trouver un autre moyen de créer une alliance.

—Vous viendrez au Nord ? S’étonna-t-il.

—Si vous me donnez quelque chose en retour, oui.

—Je ne suis rien, votre grâce, je n’ai rien à offrir, argua-t-il. Mais vous êtes une reine juste et bien plus digne d’être sur le trône de fer qu’aucun Lannister.

Daenerys frissonna aux paroles du jeune Roi. Etait-ce le vent qui la faisait réagir ainsi ? Secouant la tête, elle fit un pas vers lui, ses yeux toujours braqués sur le jeune homme.

—J’ai une guerre à mener ici, Jon Snow.

—La plus importante n’est pas avec Cersei. Vous savez que je n’ai pas menti, et sans vous, le Nord est perdu.

Il s’empara de ses mains, la mère des dragons cligna des yeux, mais ne s’écarta pas.

—Vous avez fait bien des miracles durant vos années d’exil, je vois comme vos gens vous regardent, vous êtes aimée de votre peuple, ce sont vos enfants, votre famille… Je ressens la même chose pour les gens du Nord, ma famille, ma patrie… Les abandonner à une mort cruelle n’est pas mon but, je veux me battre pour voir un nouveau monde, un monde où vous serez la reine de la justice. Vous serez à votre place sur le trône, mais une guerre plus terrible nous attend tous… Mettons de côté nos différends, majesté.

Elle ne trouva rien à ajouter face à la plaidoirie de Jon Snow, il croyait en sa cause et c’était honorable. Il ne venait pas vers elle pour lui demander quelque chose pour son profit personnel, mais bien pour aider un royaume en danger. Elle ne pouvait nier qu’il était digne d’être appelé Roi.

—Vous êtes le seul qui ne m’ait jamais tenu tête, Jon Snow. J’admire votre volonté.

—Je ne le fais que pour le Nord, uniquement pour mes gens, votre grâce.

—Je sais. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me demander de partir avec mon peuple pour nous faire massacrer alors que la victoire m’est si proche. J’ai attendu ce combat toute ma vie, vous devez le comprendre, mon Lord.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Jon libéra les mains de la reine, réalisant brusquement qu’il avait osé la toucher si intimement. Elle ne semblait pas s’en formaliser, et ajouta alors que ses gardes et Missandei approchaient :

—Donnez-moi quelque chose, Jon Snow, et je partirai pour le Nord avec vous. Vous avez ma parole.

Il suivit sa silhouette qui  s’éloignait vers ses gens, puis reporta son attention sur Drogon qui ne l’avait jamais lâché du regard. Pensif, il se demandait ce qu’il pourrait bien faire de plus pour faire changer d’avis la mère des dragons.


	2. The Gift

Une scène que j’espère voir se réaliser dans la saison 7 (pourquoi pas bientôt même !!)  
Jon qui rencontre les dragons *-*  
Alors, je ne suis pas trop sûre sur la véracité de mes dires, mais je crois qu’un dragon choisit son conducteur (Dany => Drogon) et c’est pour cela qu’elle ne monte pas les autres. Bref, on part de cette idée.  
L’histoire pourra être la suite de la première (même si j’ai dit que c’était un recueil de OS ;) donc elles peuvent être aussi indépendantes les unes des autres.

Enjoy !  
PS : j’ai écris cette OS la semaine dernière ainsi qu’une autre donc je n’avais pas encore vu le 705 (d’ailleurs j’ai déjà vu le 706 et je suis inspirée pour zillions de OS *-*) PS 2 : bien évidemment, on a pas encore eu cette scène et puis, ça sera pas viserion lol

 

[ ](http://www.casimages.com/img.php?i=17112512035323451615386055.jpg)

******************

Jon errait sur les plaines de Dragonstone, pensif. Il se demandait bien comment se portait Sansa, ses amis, son peuple. La situation était toujours la même pour lui, la Reine avait accepté de se battre pour lui, s’il mettait genou à terre… Elle ne céderait pas, et lui non plus…. Une situation sans fin. La mine commençait à se vider de la précieuse roche lui permettant la construction d’armes, mais aussi la possibilité de quitter les lieux, sans aide de la Reine et ses soldats… Déterminé, il continuait à espérer un revirement de situation lui octroyant le soutien de Daenerys.

Soudain, la personne qui hantait ses pensées se trouva devant lui. Il s’arrêta net, fixant les deux dragons à ses côtés. Jon ne les avait jamais vu de si près et il en fut fasciné, de si majestueuses créatures, puissantes, et oh combien terrifiantes. Le jeune Roi resta à les observer, l’une d’elle avait même sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme, dont le sourire rendait son visage moins dur, plus juvénile aussi. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge et chacun avait tant vécu en si peu d’années. L’un des dragons se redressa soudain, puis le second et ils fixèrent Jon. Daenerys remarqua finalement sa présence et se releva du rocher où elle était assise, quelque peu inquiète de la réaction de ses enfants. Contre toute attente, Viserion s’avança vers le jeune Lord qui ne bougea pas, ne sachant comment réagir. A sa grande surprise, la créature gémit puis resta face à l’homme. Daenerys écarquilla les yeux un bref instant avant de rejoindre les deux compagnons. Rhaegal resta en arrière près du rocher, couvant du regard sa mère et son frère. S’approchant de son fils, la Reine lui parla d’une voix douce, il lui répondit en poussant un cri. Jon ne comprit pas un mot de cet échange. Pourtant, il vit qu’elle se détendit à son tour, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

—Vous êtes bien téméraire, Jon Snow, affirma-t-elle, la main posée sur la tête de Viserion. N’avez-vous pas peur de finir brûlé ?

Il esquissa un sourire amer, se rappelant un autre moment de sa vie où on l’avait poignardé dans le dos, au sens littéral du terme. Chassant cette sombre image de son esprit, il releva la tête sur la Reine.

—Personne ne les approche de si près, ajouta-t-elle, caressant son dragon tendrement.

Brusquement, l’animal se dégagea de l’emprise de sa mère et fit de nouveaux pas en direction de Jon. Le Lord en fut étonné, et chercha à reculer d’un pas, mais il n’eut pas le temps car Viserion frotta son museau sur son manteau duveteux. Daenerys les regarda, incrédule puis couvrit la distance qui les séparait. Jon était incertain, ne sachant que faire dans cette situation.

—ll veut que vous le caressiez, Mon Roi, expliqua-t-elle, les mains jointes.

D’abord hésitant, Jon s’exécuta, sa main s’apposant sur la créature qui poussa un râle et Daenerys se pinça les lèvres discrètement, réalisant l’affection grandissante de Viserion pour le jeune homme. Maladroitement, il tapota la tête du dragon puis petit à petit se détendit, ses lèvres arborant un franc sourire qui n’échappa pas aux yeux de la Reine. L’instant sembla durer une éternité, puis Viserion s’écarta en sentant sa mère s’approcher, libérant le Roi.

—Il vous apprécie, Jon Snow.

Hochant la tête, le Roi du Nord porta son attention sur la jeune femme, son expression semblait songeuse et il osa s’enquérir de son état. Secouant la tête, Daenerys posa sa paume sur Viserion puis plongea son regard dans celui du Lord.

—Les Dragons n’ont qu’un conducteur dans toute leur existence. Drogon m’a choisie, me protégeant d’une menace en m’autorisant à monter sur son dos…

Elle se tut, ayant un vague souvenir de cette aventure si lointaine maintenant. Combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis le massacre à Meereen ? Se reprenant, elle souffla un bon coup, ses yeux braqués sur l’homme face à elle.

—Viserion vous a choisi, Jon Snow, Roi du Nord.

Incrédule, il resta sans voix et elle ajouta, comblant la faible distance qui les séparait, une main protectrice sur son enfant.

—Je ne peux pas l’empêcher, mes enfants sont libres de choisir leur destin et il semblerait qu’il veuille vous accompagner dans le Nord.

Son cœur se serra à l’idée qu’un de ses fils parte loin d’elle, un léger trémolo se perçut dans sa voix et les larmes perlèrent dans ses prunelles. Expirant un bon coup, Daenerys se reprit puis déclara, sincère, prenant la main du Roi pour la poser sur l’animal.

—Je vous le confie.

—Majesté… Je ne peux pas accepter cela, il est votre dragon et…

—Il ne m’appartient pas. C’est mon enfant et il a pris sa décision, argumenta-t-elle le cœur lourd.

Jon resta silencieux un bref instant puis Viserion se frotta à sa paume comme pour lui confirmer les paroles de la Reine.

—Vous avez tellement fait pour moi, Majesté, mais je ne peux pas mettre genou à terre.

Hochant la tête, Daenerys avoua :

—Je sais, mais je ne veux pas rendre Viserion malheureux. Et, je sais que vous êtes sincère dans cette histoire, Jon Snow… Je n’ai juste pas la possibilité de vous suivre, vous comprenez ?

Il inclina la tête. La jeune femme assura, esquissant un faible sourire :

—Vous êtes un homme bon et honorable, votre quête est juste et je vous souhaite de réussir.

Leurs yeux s’accrochèrent, et il se perdit dans l’intensité des prunelles de la jeune Reine. Il pouvait y lire une myriade de sentiments dont la peine immense à l’idée d’être séparée d’un de ses dragons. Bien qu’il ne puisse lui porter allégeance, Jon lui assura :

—Votre bonté ne sera pas sans contrepartie, Ma Reine. Je plaiderai en votre faveur auprès des gens du Nord et à ma façon, je vous soutiendrai dans votre quête du trône de fer. Ils vous accepteront en découvrant votre bonté et tout ce que vous avez sacrifié pour moi, pour eux. Le Nord restera libre, mais vous serez la digne souveraine des sept royaumes à nos yeux.

Troublée, Daenerys resta muette. Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui et posa soudain sa paume sur la joue du jeune homme, un geste qui le surpris d’autant plus en réalisant que sa peau était chaude, effaçant toute trace du froid environnant

—Je vous accompagnerai au Nord, Jon Snow, Seigneur de Winterfell.

Abasourdi, Jon cligna des yeux.

—Vous m’avez convaincue.

Et elle disait vrai. Danerys se sentait la force de laisser sa quête du pouvoir pour se battre aux côtés du Roi. Pourquoi ce changement ? Peut-être car il lui avait montré que malgré tout, il la soutiendrait. Il n’était pas un ennemi comme elle avait pu le croire au départ, mais bien un soutien. De plus, Viserion ne l’aurait pas choisi sans raison valable.

—Je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme vous, Jon Snow, murmura-t-elle, avec douceur.

Elle écarta sa main, éloignant la chaleur naissante sur le corps du Roi puis pivota pour partir, se préparant mentalement à affronter son conseil. Il faudrait les convaincre de la cause du Roi, mais elle était leur Reine et ils l’écouteraient. Tout à coup, la main de Jon s’empara de la sienne et elle fut abruptement tirée en arrière. Son corps heurta le torse du Lord et elle leva les yeux sur lui. Ouvrant la bouche pour le questionner, il la couvrit de la sienne, l’attirant davantage à lui. Le baiser fut fugace, Jon la libéra de son emprise, ses iris accrochèrent les siens et avant qu’il puisse se justifier, elle fondit sur ses lèvres. Avec fougue, Daenerys colla sa poitrine contre celle du jeune homme, ses lèvres se mouvant avec les siennes d’abord lentement puis plus passionnément. Elle se sentait animée d’un feu qu’elle n’avait plus ressenti depuis des années, plus depuis son Khal et elle frissonna lorsqu’il l’enserra de ses bras. Jon quant à lui fut envahi de sensations à la fois nouvelles et familières, se rappelant l’époque où il avait connu ce sentiment, aux côtés d’Ygritte sauf qu’à cet instant précis, il était décuplé, son corps était comme un brasier, prêt à se consumer pour la belle souveraine. L’échange se poursuivit de longues minutes, chacun réanimant à leur façon leur cœur si vide. Ce n’est qu’à bout de souffle qu’ils se libérèrent, leurs fronts collés l’un à l’autre, la respiration saccadée par cette communion de leurs âmes. Levant les yeux sur lui, Daenerys perdit toute parole, réalisant l’impact que ce moment aurait pour eux. Il l’attirait, pas juste parce qu’il avait du charme, mais car il était comme aucun homme qu’elle avait connu. Il était un grand Roi, peu importe qu’il ne soit qu’un bâtard aux yeux du monde, au sien, il était un digne héritier du Nord. Elle se trouvait là à cet instant précis, à une place où elle se sentait vivante et sereine. Jamais aucun homme depuis son Drogo ne lui avait fait ressentir cela.

—Je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme vous, Daenerys Tagaryen, Mère des Dragons, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Et cela suffit pour la faire sourire, un de ceux qui fut contagieux car Jon le lui rendit, ses yeux toujours intensément plongés dans les siens. Aucun des deux ne savaient où ménerait leur histoire, peut-être périraient-ils tout simplement dans le Nord, mais ils se sentaient animés d’un feu, d’une passion naissante qui leur faisait oublier un bref instant qui ils étaient. Lui, le Roi du Nord, elle, la Reine héritière du trône. Ils n’étaient plus que deux cœurs qui battaient à l’unisson.

 

 


	3. The Return of the Jorah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coucou :)  
> Me revoilà avec une troisième OS ! Sir Jorah est de retour dans celle-ci. J’ai toujours aimé son personnage et mon cœur s’est serré quand Dany l’a banni mais aussi quand on a appris qu’il était « malade ». Merci Sam ! Vivement qu’il re auprès de sa Khaleesi
> 
> PS : encore une fois, OS écrite AVANT d’avoir vu le 705 :p donc je ne savais même pas à quoi m’attendre lol

[](http://www.casimages.com/img.php?i=17112512035423451615386056.jpg)

Il connaissait la Reine et ses habitudes. Il avait eu le loisir de le remarquer depuis son mois à Dragonstone, elle était toujours cordiale envers ses gens, mais rarement expressive ou du moins pas en public. Il ne l’avait vue que de rare fois rire avec sa conseillère Missandei ou plaisanter avec Tyrion. Elle était focalisée sur sa mission : conquérir le trône de fer. Il pouvait le comprendre, lui-même passait son temps dans la grotte, préparant son départ pour Winterfell. Ce jour-là aurait dû être comme tous les autres, lui à extraire du verre dragon, elle à planifier ses actions face à Cersei. Pourtant, en rejoignant le palais, il s’arrêta à mi-chemin en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui. A sa grande surprise, la reine dévalait le long corridor, ses jupons voletant derrière elle, sa chevelure dorée cascadant dans son dos, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle reprit contenance et le salua brièvement avant de reprendre son chemin en direction de la salle principale. Il échangea un regard avec Davos puis tous deux intrigués se dirigèrent à la suite de la jeune femme.

Arrivant dans la pièce, ils la virent face à un homme d’une quarantaine d’années en armure.

—Sir Jorah… Alors les nouvelles étaient donc vraies, vous êtes de retour, s’exclama Daenerys, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

—Je le suis, Ma Reine.

Il s’inclina devant elle et elle s’approcha de lui, tout le monde dans la salle restait à les observer. Bientôt, elle l’atteint, sa main se posant sur son épaule.

—Relevez-vous mon vieil ami, il est si bon de vous savoir guéri.

L’homme s’exécuta et fit face à la jeune Reine dont les yeux pétillaient. Jon ne l’avait jamais vue si heureuse. Il le fut d’autant plus lorsqu’elle posa sa main sur la joue de l’homme, la caressant avec douceur.

—Ma Khaleesi, je mets ma vie entre vos mains si vous me permettez de rester à vos côtés.

—Je l’accepte, Sir Jorah.

Il lui sourit puis s’empara de sa main libre et la lui baisa tendrement, ses prunelles braquées sur la mère des dragons.

—Apparemment, il y en a un autre qui aime bien regarder le cœur de la Reine.

 

Haussant un sourcil, Jon se tourna vers Davos qui continuait de sourire. Le Roi se détourna de son conseiller pour regarder l’étrange réunion qui avait lieu. Soudain, contre toute attente, ledit Sir Jorah mit genou à Terre, baissa la tête et déclara tout en gardant la main de la Reine dans la sienne :

—Ma Khaleesi, je vous servirai jusqu’à mon dernier souffle. Mon seul désir sera de vous voir gouverner avec la sagesse dont vous avez toujours fait preuve.

Il embrassa chacun de ses doigts et la jeune femme ne sembla pas s’en formaliser, bien au contraire, elle continuait de lui sourire avec bienveillance. Un sentiment étrange habita Jon à ce moment précis, comme témoin d’une histoire dont il ne connaissait aucunement le récit….

—Vous avez fait un long voyage, Sir Jorah. Allez vous reposer et nous reparlerons ce soir au dîner.

—Si tel est le désir de ma Reine, s’inclina-t-il, la libérant finalement.

Daenerys esquissa un sourire puis se tourna vers un Dothraki et échangea des paroles avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, le soldat s’éloigna en compagnie du garde. Jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse la Reine le couva du regard, son visage exprimant sans honte son bonheur.

Installé sur le balcon, Jon fixait l’horizon, comptant les jours qui s’accumulaient depuis son départ. Est-ce que son peuple allait bien ? Il avait reçu une missive de Sansa, mais elle datait d’il y a deux semaines… Les corbeaux n’étaient pas le moyen le plus facile pour communiquer d’un bout à l’autre du pays, mais il n’avait pas d’autres solutions. Il lui écrirait qu’il allait bientôt rentrer avec du verre dragon en quantité suffisante, mais ne ferait pas mention d’une quelconque alliance avec la Reine. Sansa l’avait pourtant questionné et il ne savait quoi lui dire… Sa lettre n’était pas encore achevée…

Soupirant, il décida de rentrer dans la salle, mais s’arrêta net en apercevant la Reine devant lui. Muet, il resta immobile jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’installe à ses côtés, ses mains se posant sur la pierre.

—L’extraction de verre dragon se passe bien m’a-t-on dit.

—En effet, majesté.

Elle opina du chef.

—J’ai ouïe dire que vous avez aussi eu des nouvelles de Winterfell. Sont-elles bonnes ?

Il ne fut pas surpris qu’elle soit au courant, chaque message était intercepté par ses conseillers et décryptés.

—Pour le moment.

Un silence confortable s’installa entre eux et Daenerys s’enquit :

—Allez-vous lui répondre bientôt ?

—J’ai bientôt terminé ma missive.

—Et allez-vous répondre à sa question, Jon Snow ?

—Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse, votre grâce.

Il soupira, un brin irrité qu’elle sache tout, mais hélas, il était chez elle et il ne pouvait qu’accepter cette forme de « soumission ». Toutefois, à son grand étonnement, elle affichait un sourire espiègle.

—Vous ne cherchez plus à me convaincre ?

L’ignorant il fixa l’horizon.

—Vous pouvez essayer, je suis d’humeur à vous écouter, Jon Snow, proposa-t-elle.

Hésitant, il osa la regarder et remarqua son air enthousiaste, le même qu’elle avait eu ce matin dans la salle du trône.

—Cet homme, Sir Jorah… Il a dévoué sa vie à la vôtre.

Stupéfaite, Daenerys perdit son large sourire, mais en garda un plus discret sur les lèvres.

—Il est le premier à m’avoir soutenue quand mon frère m’a mariée de force, il a toujours été à mes côtés pendant de nombreuses années et c’est une personne que j’aime profondément pour de multiples raisons, avoua la jeune femme se remémorant les dures épreuves aux côtés de son vieil ami.

Jon resta silencieux.

—Il est plus qu’un simple ami, il est le parent que je n’ai jamais eu et il est bon de le savoir à nouveau à mes côtés. Je n’ai pas toujours eu un si grand peuple, Mon Lord. Mais Sir Jorah lui, ne m’a jamais quittée, termina-t-elle en posant un regard sur le jeune homme.

Inclinant la tête, il expira un bon coup, fixant l’horizon, pensif.

—Je pense rentrer d’ici quelques semaines. Nous avons suffisamment de Verre Dragon pour nous défendre.

Un bref instant, le cœur de la jeune Reine se serra à la mention du départ prochain de Jon Snow. Elle ne laissa rien paraître et demanda :

—Et vos hommes sont-ils prêts ?

—Nous n’avons pas le choix, majesté, affirma-t-il en tournant son visage vers le sien.

Leurs yeux s’accrochèrent quelques instants, chacun essayant de sonder l’esprit de l’autre. Elle fut la première à briser cet échange, quelque peu perturbée par le regard si intense du jeune Lord.

—Combien d’hommes avez-vous pour ce combat ?

—Dix mille, plus ou moins…

Daenerys le contempla alors qu’il avait toujours ses yeux braqués sur l’océan. Soudain, elle entendit le cri de ses enfants au lointain, un étrange sentiment l’habitant.

—Prêts à tout pour défendre le Nord, ajouta-t-elle.

—En effet.

—J’espère que le Verre Dragon vous aidera dans votre quête, Jon Snow.

—Je l’espère aussi. Mais vous savez comme moi que cela ne suffira pas, votre grâce, affirma-t-il en pivotant vers elle, ses yeux la suppliant à nouveau.

La jeune femme soutint son regard puis déclara :

—Montrez-moi votre allégeance et je vous aiderai, laissez de côté votre fierté ! Vous l’avez dit vous-même, cela ne suffira pas. Etes-vous prêt à mourir plutôt que de céder à une simple requête ?

Amer, Jon se rappela son assassinat. Le temps semblait si proche et si lointain depuis cet événement.

—Ma vie appartient aux gens du Nord et je me battrai pour eux, s’obstina-t-il.

Troublée, Daenerys resta sans voix. Sa main se posa alors sur celle de Jon comme pour le soutenir.

—Je ressens la même chose pour mon peuple. Nous ne sommes pas ennemis, et je veux sincèrement vous aider.

—Le Nord restera libre, majesté.

Irritée, elle fronça les sourcils.

—Vous êtes un homme étrange, Jon Snow. Vous me suppliez de vous aider, mais vous êtes fier… Je ne demande pas grand-chose.

—Seulement d’avoir le Nord et mes hommes pour votre guerre. Une guerre dont nous ne voulons pas nous mêler, votre grâce.

Soupirant, Daenerys baissa les yeux, songeuse.

—Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne me trahirez pas ? Que vous ne ferez jamais partir d’hommes pour récupérer mon trône ?

—Parce que je vous en fais la promesse, chuchota-t-il, en s’emparant de ses doigts. Parce que je suis un homme d’honneur et que je veux juste que mes gens, ma famille puissent vivre en paix. Nous avons tant souffert, ne méritons-nous pas cette sérénité ?

Daenerys plongea ses prunelles dans celle du Roi du Nord. Elle n’y décela aucune trace de viles perfidies, de mensonge. Il était voué à sa cause et cela eut pour effet de la questionner sur sa demande.

 

—C’est ce que je désire le plus dans mon royaume.

—Alors, acceptez de m’aider, ma Reine. Des innocents vont périr si personne ne les protège dans le Nord.

 

Daenerys resta songeuse, se rappelant ses promesses, ses désirs. Pourrait-elle vraiment mettre de côté tout cela pour des gens qui ne voulaient pas d’elle comme souveraine ? Elle avait été tant de fois trahie par le passé… Elle était la Reine de la Justice, des opprimés, et une part d’elle considérait l’hypothèse de les soutenir. Mais sa quête du trône, les sacrifices qu’elle avait fait pour en arriver là étaient comme un poids sur son cœur, elle voulait l’apaiser et représenter les Targaryens avec honneur sur les sept royaumes.

—On m’a dit que vous aviez protégé bon nombre de vos sujets.

—C’est vrai, mais votre peuple n’en fait pas partie, Jon Snow. Vous reniez ma légitimité sur vous.

—Vous n’avez pas l’habitude qu’on vous dise, non. Je me trompe ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il soupira. Jon ne pouvait pas faire cet affront aux gens du Nord, leur enlever leur liberté si durement acquise…

Un silence un peu maladroit s’installa entre eux jusqu’à ce que Sir Jorah s’approche des deux souverains. Pivotant vers son conseiller et ami, Daenerys esquissa un sourire en le voyant s’incliner.

—Ma Khaleesi.

—Sir Jorah, avez-vous pu vous installer confortablement ?

—Oui, Ma Reine.

Se relevant, il fit face à Jon et Daenerys réalisa qu’ils ne se connaissaient pas.

—Sir Jorah Mormont, voici, Jon Snow, le Roi du Nord. Il est un invité à Dragonstone.

—Mon Roi.

Le soldat s’agenouilla ce qui perturba quelque peu le jeune homme. Daenerys le remarqua et s’approcha de son vieil ami, tendant sa main qu’il baisa avant de se redresser.

—Mon Lord, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Vous avez une missive à terminer et j’ai une guerre à mener. Nous nous verrons au dîner, acheva-t-elle en se tournant brièvement vers lui.

Jon opina du chef, et les deux hommes suivirent la silhouette de la Reine qui s’éloignait. Chacun poussa un bref soupir puis ils se dévisagèrent avec sérieux.

—Vous êtes parent avec Lady Lyanna Mormont ?

Surpris, Sir Jorah répondit d’un signe de tête.

—C’est ma cousine, en effet, majesté.

Jon esquissa un sourire en coin. Cette enfant qui l’a soutenu envers et contre tous dans sa mission.

—Excusez ma curiosité, mon Roi, mais que faites-vous auprès de ma Reine ? J’avais entendu dire que le Nord était indépendant.

—Nous le sommes en effet. Je suis venu quémander l’aide de la Reine, contre une menace qui vient du Nord…

Hésitant, Jon se tut, ne sachant si cet étranger pourrait le croire. Il aperçut un sourire sur les lèvres de l’homme.

—Je suis certain que vous en avez trouvé auprès de ma Khaleesi. C’est une jeune femme exceptionnelle.

Il ne pouvait nier que Sir Jorah disait vrai, hélas, il était loin d’avoir les faveurs de la Reine. Soufflant, Jon ajouta :

—Elle l’est. Mais nos objectifs divergent…

Jorah ricana et Jon haussa un sourcil.

—Je ne suis pas étonné, mon Roi. Daenerys Targaryen est une femme déterminée et pour la connaître depuis quelques années, je peux vous dire qu’il n’est pas évident d’avoir grâce à ses yeux.

Curieux, Jon fixa l’homme face à lui qui ajouta :

—Sa vie a été bien mouvementée, Majesté. Mais c’est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, elle donnerait sa vie pour son peuple. Si vos objectifs divergent… Il vous faudra beaucoup de patience pour trouver un compromis.

Jon ne dit mot. Il l’avait déjà remarqué, mais ne savait pas comment la convaincre davantage. Voyant le trouble dans le regard du jeune Roi, Jorah ajouta :

—Dîtes-moi ce qui se passe au Nord, Mon Roi. Ma vie est en effet auprès de ma Reine, mais je viens de là-bas, racontez-moi ce qui vous tourmente tant.

Alors Jon se confia à Sir Jorah, mettant tout son cœur dans son récit. Peut-être était-ce plus simple face à un Nordiste plutôt qu’à une Sudiste. Sir Jorah l’écouta avec attention et lorsque Jon eut achevé son récit sur la requête de la Reine, il déclara sincère :

—Ne doutez pas des intentions de la Reine. Elle finira par vous aider, je le sais.

—Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

—Parce que vous êtes encore ici. Si Ma Reine ne voulait pas vous aider, vous seriez soit enfermé, soit déjà rentré pour le Nord. Je vous l’ai dit, Mon Roi. La patience est votre atout. Je ne peux pas plaider votre cause auprès d’elle, je la connais mieux que quiconque, et elle n’accepterait pas que je m’en mêle, d’ailleurs ce n’est pas ma place.

Jon approuva. Oui, le problème devait se régler entre eux.

—Je n’ai pas le temps d’attendre qu’elle se décide, argumenta-t-il. Ni d’attendre qu’elle fasse sa guerre avant de m’accorder son soutien.

Sir Jorah opina du chef, mais ajouta avant de s’éloigner :

—Elle vous écoutera, croyez-en mes paroles. Ma Reine ne laissera pas des innocents mourir. Elle ne serait plus ma Khaleesi si elle agissait ainsi.

Le roi du Nord haussa un sourcil, réalisant toute l’affection de l’homme pour la Reine et se questionna lui-même sur ses paroles. Non, il savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas agir ainsi. Depuis son arrivée ici, elle avait su lui démontrer son grand cœur et Jon l’admirait. Si jeune, si téméraire mais oh combien juste !

—Merci, Sir Jorah.

—Je vous en prie, mon Roi.

Le soldat se courba puis s’éloigna, laissant Jon à ses pensées.

 

Seul dans sa chambre, Jon resta la plume en suspend sur sa lettre à Sansa. Se rappelant ses échanges avec la Reine et Sir Jorah. Décidé, il finit par écrire à sa sœur…

 

Le repas du soir fut comme toujours des plus chaleureux. Tyrion plaisantant tout en buvant son verre, la Reine esquissant quelques sourires aux remarques de sa Main, discutant avec Missandei puis Sir Jorah. Jon les observa du coin de l’œil, la vie à Dragonstone n’avait rien à voir avec celle à Winterfell, il ressentait toujours la chaleur dans le foyer. Au Nord, les préoccupations étaient essentiellement les marcheurs blancs.

 

Après le repas, il sortit au dehors, s’installant à son point d’observation favori, là où il pouvait apercevoir le large, son bateau, sa lointaine patrie. Le vent souffla doucement, rien à voir avec le froid glacial dans le Nord. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas et pivota pour apercevoir la Reine. Elle s’installa à ses côtés, fixant à son tour l’horizon.

—Vous avez répondu à votre sœur ?

—Oui, votre grâce.

Il lui répondit tout en sachant qu’elle était déjà informée.

Un ange passa avant que Daenerys ne reprenne, son regard toujours rivé devant elle.

—J’ai entendu dire que les hivers dans le Nord sont bien froids, je me trompe ?

—Ils le sont.

—Je ne suis habituée qu’aux climats tropicaux.

Intrigué, Jon la dévisagea et elle se tourna complétement vers lui, leurs yeux s’accrochant avec intensité.

—Qu’avez-vous voulu dire à votre sœur, Jon Snow ? Quand vous avez écrit : La Reine a un bon cœur, Sansa et le Nord s’en souviendra.

Il savait qu’elle faisait mention du courrier récemment envoyé. Profitant de cette opportunité, il avoua :

—Eh bien vous nous avez aidés dans notre guerre contre les marcheurs blancs et que ceux qui survivront à celle-ci se souviendront de votre bonté.

La jeune femme resta songeuse, puis il ajouta :

—Vous m’avez permis de protéger mon peuple, majesté. Si je dois mourir, je veux que mes gens se souviennent de votre soutien.

Troublée, elle murmura :

—Vous n’allez pas mourir, Jon Snow.

—Personne ne le sait. Et ma mort servira peut-être à…

Elle le fit taire, posant sa main sur ses lèvres un bref instant puis l’écarta et affirma :

—Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir dans une mission suicide… J’ai effectivement une guerre à mener, mais je ne serais pas digne d’être sur le trône si je vous envoyais à une mort certaine, ni vous, ni vos gens. Je vous aiderai.

Incrédule, Jon écarquilla les yeux et elle lui sourit sincèrement, il lui sourit en retour.

—Merci, votre grâce.

Elle inclina la tête puis se saisit des mains du Lord, son regard toujours sur lui.

—Ne me remerciez pas, Jon Snow, Roi du Nord. C’est moi qui vous remercie de m’avoir ouvert les yeux. Ma guerre attendra… Nous parlerons demain à mes conseillers. Il serait bon de prévenir votre sœur de notre futur départ pour le Nord, mon Lord.

—J’y vais de ce pas, s’empressa-t-il.

Elle le libéra et il commença à s’éloigner, mais s’arrêta à mi-chemin et ajouta :

—Le Nord s’en souviendra, majesté.

Elle sourit puis le regarda partir, sa main se posant sur son cœur. Il y a bien longtemps qu’elle ne s’était pas sentie si inquiète pour un homme et son affection pour le Roi du Nord ne faisait que s’accroître…

Soupirant, elle eut une brève pensée pour Drogo et fixa le ciel étoilé, acceptant enfin de laisser son cœur battre pour un autre homme.

 

 


	4. Saving the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici une autre basée sur la suite du 7x05. Jon est parti pour le mur et Dany est inquiète pour lui à Dragonstone.  
> PS : j’ai vu le 706, mais j’ai écrit cette fic AVANT de le voir ! :O

[ ](http://www.casimages.com/img.php?i=17112512035523451615386057.jpg)

 

 

Voilà des semaines qu’ils étaient partis pour le Nord et toujours aucun corbeau à l’horizon. Fixant le ciel, la jeune Reine soupira. Elle n’aurait jamais dû accepter qu’il parte pour cette mission suicide. Bien sûr, elle avait été inquiète pour Sir Jorah, il échappait à la mort pour sans doute en affronter une nouvelle, mais son angoisse avait été d’autant plus grande lorsque le Roi du Nord avait annoncé son départ…

Elle se rappelait sa réaction, usant de son titre, lui rappelant qu’il était un peu son prisonnier à Dragonstone, chose qui n’avait jamais été le cas et comme toujours, il s’était rebellé contre son autorité… Il était un des seuls hommes à lui tenir tête… Elle l’admirait, il l’intriguait et davantage depuis que son propre fils, Drogon avait accepté qu’il le touche…

—Ils reviendront ma Reine. Ce sont des soldats et ils connaissent le Nord mieux que personne.

Elle remarqua finalement la présence de sa Main, Tyrion Lannister et inclina brièvement la tête, pensive. Les mains jointes, elle essayait de canaliser sa frustration.

—Je n’aurai jamais dû les laisser partir…

—Ils seraient partis quand même, ma Reine.

Elle esquissa un sourire amer. Tyrion disait vrai. Pourtant, cela ne calma en rien son inquiétude.

—Sir Jorah ne m’aurait jamais désobéi, argua-t-elle.

—Je ne parlais pas de Sir Jorah, Altesse…

S’approchant d’elle, il se plaça à ses côtés, ses yeux à son tour braqués sur l’horizon.

—Il reviendra.

Tyrion faisait mention d’une seule personne, il savait sur qui ses pensées étaient focalisées. Toutefois, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

—J’ai vu comment vous le regardiez, Ma Reine… Vous l’aimez, je me trompe ?

Le cœur de la Mère des Dragons fit une embardée, elle darda un regard sur son conseiller et ami.

—Je suis votre Main, il est de mon devoir de tout savoir sur ma souveraine, expliqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

—J’ai une Main bien curieuse, je dirais plutôt.

—Peut-être bien, mais…

—C’est un trait de caractère que j’apprécie chez vous, mon ami, n’en doutez jamais, assura-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

Tyrion éclata de rire puis brandit sa coupe devant sa Reine.

—Et je pense qu’il éprouve la même chose, ajouta-t-il, buvant une gorgée de son vin.

La jeune femme sonda Tyrion.

—Peut-être serait-il bon d’envisager une forme d’alliance entre vous, non ?

—Et quel genre d’alliance me préconisez-vous ?

 Echangeant un regard avec sa souveraine, la Main arbora un sourire.

—Le genre qui scellerait définitivement le Nord et le Sud ensemble, Majesté.

Daenerys approuva d’un signe de tête et Tyrion déclara :

—Bâtard ou non, Jon Snow est un bon Roi et vous ne pouviez trouver meilleure partie, Altesse.

Daenerys ne dit mot, mais son cœur s’accélérait à tout rompre à la perspective de cette future alliance. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait aborder le sujet avec lui, ni la façon dont elle exprimerait ses sentiments, mais savoir que son propre conseiller était favorable à cette union la réconforta dans son choix. Elle pouvait enfin laisser libre court à ses émotions.

                                 

Soudain, au lointain, ils aperçurent un corbeau. L’engouement naissant de la jeune Reine s’arrêta et c’est fébrile qu’elle s’empara du message du volatile qui se posa à ses côtés. Voyant sa réaction, Tyrion lui prit des mains et le déroula pour lire à voix haute :

—Invasion au Mur. Nous avons besoin de renforts, le Roi est blessé… Davos

L’angoisse de la Reine ressurgit subitement, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’effroi . Jon Snow était en danger, il était parti là-bas pour prouver à Cersei mais aussi à elle-même la vérité sur les marcheurs blancs ! Elle avait été stupide et égoïste, elle aurait dû accepter de lui donner des hommes… Pensant à la vie du jeune Roi, elle prit une décision. Elle commença à s’éloigner vers la sortie, affolée. Tyrion la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras.

—Où comptez-vous aller ?

—Au Nord, avec Drogon, Viserion et Raeghal. C’est ce que j’aurai dû faire depuis le début ! s’écria-t-elle.

—Vous ne pouvez pas, c’est trop dangereux, vous êtes notre Reine et…

—Je pars, Mon Lord. Vous ne m’arrêterez pas.

—S’il arrive quelque chose, nous sommes perdus….

Dany se tourna complètement vers Tyrion et assura :

—Je serai prudente.

Tyrion opina du chef, sachant qu’il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d’avis.

—Faîtes préparer les bateaux, vous prendrez la mer dans deux heures. Nous nous retrouverons là-bas, ordonna-t-elle.

—Faîtes attention à vous, Ma Reine.

—Mes fils me protégeront.

Il l’observa brièvement avant qu’elle ne parte en courant, en direction d’un de ses gardes pour l’avertir du départ imminent pour le Nord. Soupirant, il termina sa boisson puis s'en alla vers la garnison de la Reine pour donner les ordres.

 

Arrivant vers ses enfants, elle caressa leurs museaux à tour de rôle, y déposant un baiser. Drogon la fixa avec intensité et elle hocha la tête avant qu’il ne l’autorise à monter sur son dos.

—Vol, Drogon. Vol aussi vite que tu le peux, je t’en supplie.

L’animal s’exécuta suivi de ses frères et Tyrion, Varys, Missandei et quelques soldats la regardèrent s’éloigner, le cœur plus inquiet que jamais pour leur jeune Reine.

 

Elle remarqua rapidement la différence de température. Le froid glacial, les bourrasques de vent qui la frappaient à chaque avancée, ses cheveux d’or revêtus d’un manteau blanc et cristallin. Les dragons peinaient, ils avaient déployés leurs ailes au maximum, mais la tempête faisait rage. Daenerys les rassura par des paroles et ils continuèrent d’avancer péniblement. Depuis son départ de Dragonstone, elle n’avait cessé de penser à Jon Snow. Ses sentiments étaient grandissants pour le Roi et sa peur augmentait de plus en plus à mesure qu’ils approchaient du mur…

Bientôt, elle vit des ombres se profiler plus en aval. Téméraire, elle commanda à ses enfants de descendre. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent face aux créatures semblables à celles dessinées dans la grotte… Drogon sembla sentir la détresse de sa maîtresse et battit des ailes, repoussant les monstres en arrière, ses frères l’imitèrent à leur tour.

—Dracarys, hurla-t-elle.

Les dragons s’exécutèrent, brûlant les morts vivants sur leur passage. Aux aguets, elle chercha du regard une troupe d’hommes et finit par les apercevoir rapidement entourés d’une centaine de créatures de glace. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu’elle vit le jeune Roi du Nord, l’épée à la main face à face avec un monstre. S’il était blessé, il ne laissait rien paraître… Mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’être effrayée pour lui. Il tourna soudain la tête vers elle et leurs regards s’accrochèrent. Ses prunelles se firent plus intenses et Daenerys en oublia un bref instant la menace.

Analysant la situation, elle réfléchit à la meilleure offensive pour ne pas blesser les hommes. Fixant Viserion, elle lui donna un ordre et la créature de feu fondit en piquet en direction du sol, ses griffes acérées détruisirent la bête puis il se posa au pied de Jon, rugissant. Rapidement ses deux frères fondirent sur les monstres, les déchiquetant, les brûlants vifs, créant un cercle de glace fondue tout autour des valeureux guerriers.

 

Drogon se posa à terre et Daenerys descendit. Jon et les hommes s’avancèrent vers elle.

—Que faîtes-vous ici, Khaleesi ? s’enquit Sir Jorah.

—Nous avons reçu la missive de Sir Davos et… elle disait que vous étiez blessé, Jon Snow, déclara-t-elle, faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Il se perdit dans ses prunelles si intenses et hocha la tête.

—C’est une blessure sans conséquence, ma Reine, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Sir Davos n'aurait pas dû vous en parler... Où est votre armée ?

La jeune femme se tut et il combla le vide les séparant.

—Ils sont en chemin. Je suis partie seule.

—Khaleesi ! C’était une folie de…

D’un geste elle fit taire son ami.

—Mes fils m’ont protégée, Sir Jorah.

Le soldat se tut et baissa les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait dépassé le stade accordé par la Reine à son égard. Jon la fixa de longues minutes puis avoua :

—Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, Majesté.

Elle resta muette, continuant de l'observer tendrement.

—Nous n’avons pas réussi à capturer un des leurs et…

Elle le fit taire en prenant sa main dans la sienne. La chaleur se répandit en Jon et il réalisa qu'elle en était la responsable. Comment son corps pouvait-il être aussi chaud ?

—Ca n’a plus d’importance, Mon Lord. Mes dothrakis nous rejoindront bientôt et nous les combattrons ensemble.

Il esquissa un bref sourire, serrant un peu plus les mains de la jeune femme. Troublée par son regard, elle fixa l'horizon : D’autres créatures arrivaient. Réalisant le danger imminent, elle scanda :

—Viserion, Raeghal !

Les deux Dragons se redressèrent et elle échangea des paroles avec eux puis les deux fils se positionnèrent face à la menace, tous crocs sortis. Drogon fit un pas vers sa maîtresse et la protégea de son aile. Libérant les mains du Roi, elle caressa son dragon, plus inquiète que jamais pour ses fils.

—Pas le temps de parler, on va se faire tuer si on reste ici, marmonna Tormund. Toi, la Reine des dragons, fais cramer les hommes morts et on y va !

Surprise d'une telle familiarité, Daenerys écarquilla les yeux. Jon posa une main sur son épaule et assura :

—Il faut s’habituer, votre grâce.

—Vous avez vraiment de curieux amis, mon cher Lord…

Jon ne put qu’approuver d’un signe de tête. Daenerys se colla à Drogon et lui parla dans une langue inconnue. L’animal s’envola subitement au-dessus d’eux et elle s’exclama :

—Dracarys !

Les trois créatures créèrent un mur de feu, permettant au petit groupe de s'éloigner. Jetant un regard en arrière, la Reine avança parmi les hommes.

Rapidement, ses dragons s’envolèrent au-dessus d’elle comme pour les protéger d’une attaque.

Ils finirent par rejoindre le Mur assez rapidement et Daenerys leva les yeux en haussant un sourcil.

—Je connais cet endroit…

Jon l’observa intrigué et elle répondit avant qu’il ne l’interroge.

—Il y a quelques années, j’ai eu des visions et je me suis vu franchir un mur semblable à celui-ci. Faisant un pas en avant, elle posa la main sur la surface, nostalgique. Tournant brièvement la tête dans l’espoir de voir apparaître à nouveau son Khal et leur fils.

—Rentrons, Khaleesi, proposa Jorah en la rejoignant.

Elle lui sourit tristement et elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le remerciant.

 

Le froid environnant surpris la jeune Reine qui réalisa soudain qu’elle n’avait pas de vêtements adéquats pour le Nord. Elle s’éloigna en direction d’une fenêtre pouvant apercevoir ses enfants voler tranquillement derrière le mur, à l’abri des marcheurs blancs. Un frisson l’envahit en revoyant le visage de ses créatures… Jon Snow disait vrai et la menace était beaucoup plus grande que sa guerre contre Cersei…

S’éloignant de l’endroit, elle quitta la pièce pour arpenter les lieux, sa curiosité prenant le dessus. L’endroit semblait étrangement vide, mais à la fois paisible, comme si aucun monstre n’était présent derrière le Mur…

Elle sentit soudain se poser sur elle un manteau de fourrure et leva les yeux vers Jon Snow.

—Vous devez mourir de froid, votre grâce.

Daenerys le remercia d’un faible sourire puis ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le long corridor.

—Vous avez risqué votre vie pour nous sauver.

Elle se tut, faisant mine de ne pas l’avoir entendu alors Jon s’arrêta face à elle et plongea ses iris dans les siens.

—Je ne l’oublierai jamais, Majesté.

Son cœur s’accéléra et elle s’approcha de lui, ses mains se saisissant des siennes.

—Appelez-moi, Daenerys, Jon Snow, chuchota-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil étonné et voulut argumenter qu’il n’était pas digne de le faire, mais elle ajouta :

—Vous êtes un homme courageux. Je vous y autorise, Mon Roi.

C’était la première fois depuis qu’ils se connaissaient qu’elle le nommait ainsi, comme une marque de respect à son égard. Il opina du chef.

—Cette guerre que vous menez contre ces monstres….Je veux vous aider à les combattre.

—Et votre trône ?

—Cela attendra. Vous aviez raison depuis le début, je vous prie d’accepter mes excuses, Jon Snow.

Son regard fut comme hypnotisé par celui de la Reine et sans s’en rendre compte, il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. L’instant fut bref, mais il réalisa soudain son geste et tenta de s’excuser, elle le coupa d’un autre baiser, l’attirant à elle avec plus de fougue. Un ballet s’engagea entre leur bouche, réveillant un désir qu’ils ressentaient l’un pour l’autre depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Il l’enserra de ses bras, elle glissa ses mains dans sa chevelure, gémissant entre ses lèvres, ne désirant qu’approfondir davantage cet échange. Elle pourrait se donner à lui contre ce mur, oubliant qui elle était, qui ils étaient et surtout chassant la perspective qu’ils pourraient se faire surprendre à tout moment… Ce fut pourtant Jon qui brisa l’instant, ils s’observèrent en silence, complétement perturbés par les émotions qu’ils ressentaient l’un pour l’autre.

—Est-ce votre façon de me remercier ? murmura-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux et Daenerys posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant délicatement ses yeux toujours braqués sur lui.

Brusquement, Davos et Tormund apparurent dans le couloir et elle recula, les joues en feu. L’homme les observa à tour de rôle puis s’inclina devant les deux souverains.

—Un corbeau vient d’arriver de la part de votre Main, Ma Reine.

Il lui tendit et elle le déplia, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

—Ils sont en chemin.

—Il faut prévenir le Nord, nous avons besoin de tous les hommes possibles pour affronter la menace qui nous attend, ajouta Jon.

—Moi je pars à Winterfell, retrouvez ma Brienne, j’ai un bébé à lui faire ! Tu peux rester à baiser la mère des dragons.

Davos ricana alors que les deux jeunes gens restèrent sans voix. Tormund s’éloigna et le conseiller du Roi s’inclina avant de partir à sa suite. Un ange passa puis Daenerys expira un bon coup et déclara en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

—Si vous désirez me montrer à nouveau ma reconnaissance, Mon Lord… N’hésitez pas…

Elle s’en alla et il la suivit du regard, esquissant un sourire.

 


	5. My queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OS SPOILER DU 706 que j’ai déjà vu, Dany est venue sauver Jon et sa suicide team (oui j’aime le nom lol) et Viserion a été tué par le Night King (je sais pas comment on l’appelle en français)  
> Pensée de Dany lorsqu’elle arrive au mur et qu’elle est en deuil pour son dragon mais aussi morte d’inquiétude pour Jon.

[ ](http://www.casimages.com/img.php?i=17112512035523451615386058.jpg)

 

 

Elle ressentait à nouveau cette douleur, celle de perdre un enfant, une part d’elle-même. La peine était incisive comme un poignard en plein cœur. Elle se rappelait sa détresse lorsqu’elle avait vu son fils tomber au combat…

Elle les avait vu grandir, se développer, elle avait passé des années à leur côté, comblant le vide immense que son cœur de mère avait ressentie en perdant son unique enfant. Ses dragons étaient majestueux, et elle les pensait invulnérables... Elle se trompait lourdement. Aujourd’hui, Viserion était mort par sa bêtise…

—Ma Khaleesi, il nous faut partir.

Secouant la tête, elle garda son regard braqué sur la montagne, espérant le retour du jeune Roi…

Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour qu’ils s’enfuient, l’abandonnant à une mort certaine et elle aurait tout donné pour remonter le temps, accepter sa requête, l’aider dans sa quête… Il était un homme fascinant et oh combien têtu! Le seul à la défier, à lui tenir tête… Et elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle le savait maintenant alors qu’il n’était plus là, elle savait qu’elle ressentait quelque de  fort pour Jon Snow. Il avait réussi là où tant d’autres avaient échoué : il avait ravivé la flamme en elle. Elle se promit qu’elle vengerait sa mort ainsi que celle de son fils, peu importe la bataille, peu importe si Cersei ne la croyait pas, elle avait vu de ses yeux. Et si elle ne la croyait pas, elle se battrait seule, vengeant les innocents qui ont péri de la main du Night King.

—Faites envoyer un corbeau, Sir Jorah, que mon armée parte pour le Nord !

—Et votre rencontre à King Landing ?

—J’irai. Mes plus vaillants guerriers prennent la route de Winterfell. J’ai des marcheurs blancs à détruire, déclara-t-elle, la rage au ventre.

Il s’inclina et la laissa seule. Daenerys posa ses mains sur la rambarde, serrant fortement le bois, la neige glissant entre ses doigts. Elle n’avait jamais vu la neige, ni ressenti le froid intense. Cela aurait pu la fasciner à une autre occasion, mais pas en cet instant précis, son coeur lui était vide. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, inexorablement, laissant son chagrin se déverser. Elle était venue ici pour conquérir un royaume, pour rétablir l’ordre naturel de la succession d’un Targaryen sur le trône et pourtant, elle était épuisée. Sa soif de pouvoir avait disparue….Cette bataille à venir serait sans doute sa dernière, elle mourrait en emportant le Night King avec elle…

_Vous règnerez sur un tas de cadavres…._

Soupirant, elle chassa cette lointaine conversation de son esprit, regrettant amèrement cette époque… Essuyant ses joues, elle se focalisa sur le chemin en aval… Priant tous les dieux de la terre pour voir ressurgir Jon Snow. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, s’excuser de son entêtement, lui promettre son soutien, son armée. Si les miracles existés, elle fit le serment de tout abandonner pour le suivre dans sa guerre.

_Ensemble._

—Ensemble, chuchota-t-elle, le vent emportant cette promesse.

Elle sentit à nouveau la présence de Sir Jorah, l’avertissant du départ, du message envoyé et elle résista à se détacher de son point d’observation… Pourtant, elle devait se faire une raison et affronter la menace grandissante de ces monstres. Pour Viserion, Pour Jon, et pour tous les innocents qui risquaient leur vie.

Soudain, un cheval se fit entendre au lointain, Daenerys se retourna vivement et son cœur manqua un battement. Il était vivant, Jon Snow avait survécu ! Sans crier gare, elle partit en courant, dévalant les escaliers, une myriade de sentiments l’envahissant. Elle n’aurait jamais dû douter qu’il survivrait, pas lui. Il avait déjà survécu face à eux, lui contant sa bataille avec l'armée des marcheurs, pour essayer de la convaincre. Et surtout, il avait été le seul capable de dompter Drogon. Il était l’homme qu’elle avait toujours recherché, celui qui serait digne d’elle. Peu importe son sang, peu importe qu’il soit un bâtard ou non, Jon Snow était un Roi à ses yeux, courageux et altruiste. Un seul homme avait déjà eu grâce à ses yeux : Son Drogo. Aucun autre après lui. Jusqu'à ce que Jon se ’il se présente à elle, quémande son aide, s’obstine à contrarier ses projets et petit à petit, il l’avait séduite. Elle ne pouvait le nier, et même Tyrion l’avait remarqué. Leur conversation de ce matin n’était pas anodine.

A bout de souffle, elle arriva aux portes du Mur, Tormund et Davos se chargeant déjà de le descendre de sa monture.

—Il est gelé, s’exclama Davos.

Réalisant l’état du Roi, elle mit de côté ses émotions et ordonna qu’on le conduise sur le bateau, afin qu’il puisse se reposer et récupérer.

Rapidement, ils montèrent dans la barque, installant le plus confortablement possible Jon, Tormund ayant abandonné son manteau de fourrure pour couvrir son ami.

—Meurs pas Jon, tu dois être là pour mon mariage avec ma belle Brienne !

Daenerys observa le grand guerrier, son expression montrait parfaitement toute son affection pour le jeune homme. D’un geste tendre, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et il se tourna vers elle.

—Il vivra, le rassura-t-elle.

—Ouais, il a pas le choix, il doit être là pour s’occuper des bébés quand j’irai à la guerre avec ma Brienne !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et l’atmosphère quelque peu pesante se détendit. Daenerys eut même la force d’arborer un faible sourire, mais son regard resta braqué sur le Lord. Oui, il vivrait, il n’y avait pas d’autres alternatives possibles.

 

Elle ne quitta pas la chambre lorsqu’ils déposèrent Jon sur le lit, le découvrant de son manteau gelé par le froid, ôtant chaque vêtement pour le glisser sous une couverture duveteuse. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle distingua les profondes entailles sur son torse…

Il a pris un couteau dans le cœur pour…

Elle comprit que ce n’était plus une figure de style, mais bien la réalité. Il avait tant souffert par le passé et malgré tout cela, il cherchait encore et toujours à protéger son peuple. Tout comme elle.

Davos s’éloigna pour faire un feu puis assura, satisfait :

—Il va se réchauffer maintenant.

Un à un les hommes sortirent de la pièce et Jorah se posta devant sa Reine.

—Prévenez-moi si vous avez un retour de Tyrion, je vais rester ici.

Il inclina la tête puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Daenerys s’avança vers le lit et s’installa sur le rebord, ses prunelles posées sur Jon Snow.

 

Il mit plusieurs heures à se réveiller et cette attente fut interminable pour la jeune femme, revivant inlassablement cette bataille, la mort de son Dragon, le Roi qui combattait seul face à toutes les créatures. C’était un cauchemar éveillé pour elle. Son âme tourmentée s’apaisa lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put cacher son émotion, ses yeux brillèrent en rencontrant les siens.

—Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé…

Stupéfaite, elle cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête. Comment pouvait-il s’en vouloir pour la mort de Viserion alors qu’il avait failli mourir ? C’était elle la fautive de ne pas l’avoir cru et son fils en avait payé le lourd tribut. Soudain, il s’empara de sa main, le cœur de la Reine s’accéléra et elle posa les yeux sur leurs doigts réunis, appréciant cette sensation, lui faisant oublier sa douleur.

—Je souhaiterais que l’on puisse tout effacer, qu’on ne soit jamais parti…

—Pas moi. Si nous n’y étions pas allés, nous n'aurions pas vu et tu as besoin de voir pour savoir…Maintenant, je sais…Les dragons sont mes enfants, les seuls que je n’aurai jamais, vous le comprenez ?

Elle lui confiait un de ses plus lourds secrets, celui de son impossibilité à fonder un foyer, à donner un héritier… Il approuva d’un faible signe de tête et Daenerys reprit confiance dans son nouvel objectif, rien ne l’arrêterait maintenant.

—Nous détruirons le Night King et son armée, nous le ferons ensemble. Vous avez ma parole, murmura-t-elle, déterminée.

—Merci, Dany.

A ces mots, elle frissonna. Il y avait bien longtemps qu’on ne l’avait pas appelé ainsi, mais dans la bouche de Jon Snow, cela était agréable, mélodieux. Elle lui confia que son frère la nommait ainsi et que leur relation n’était pas des plus fraternelle…

—Ok, pas Dany et…Que pensez-vous de Ma Reine ?

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle se trouva sans voix un bref instant, ses yeux scintillés sondant le jeune homme face à elle.

—J’aurai aimé poser le genou à terre, mais…

—Et vos gens, que vont-ils dire ?

—Ils vous verront pour ce que vous êtes vraiment, avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

Touchée, elle glissa à nouveau sa main dans la sienne, réalisant ce que ces simples mots signifiaient. Après toutes les épreuves, tous les sacrifices, elle venait encore d’obtenir un soutien, un appui. Pourtant, elle doutait. Une Reine aurait écouté avec plus d’attention la requête de ses sujets, et elle ne l’avait pas fait, se focalisant sur sa quête du trône...

—Je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter…

—Vous le méritez.

Emue, elle continua de l’observer, cherchant comment lui montrer sa reconnaissance, mais les mots lui manquèrent comme prisonniers entre ses lèvres. Perturbée, elle décida de se relever, mais il la retint et elle comprit qu’il voulait sa présence à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas lui accorder cela pour le moment, elle devait se préparer pour ce qui arrivait, pour cette guerre à mener contre les marcheurs blancs.

—Reposez-vous.

Il obéit, la libérant à regret et elle aussi regretta de partir. Elle aurait aimé oublier un temps le monde cruel qui les attendait. Malheureusement, elle était Reine et elle devait se montrer digne de lui, de son peuple.

Quittant la chambre, elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver Davos face à elle. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes puis elle commença à s’éloigner.

—Je sais que vous pensez que plus rien ne compte sauf détruire ces monstres… Mais parfois, il est bon de profiter de la vie et de ce qu’elle nous offre.

Incrédule, elle pivota vers Sir Davos en approuvant d’un signe de tête. Il la salua puis pénétra dans la chambre du Roi, la laissant se questionner sur ces paroles.

 


	6. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version du HOT BOAT SEX AVANT visionnage du 7x07 l'an dernier

Daenerys venait de discuter avec Sir Jorah, Sandor, Gendry et Tormund. Bien que ce dernier soit assez virulent dans ses propos :  
—Ils ont failli me bouffer, le prochain que je vois, je le fracasse contre un mur !   
Attentive, elle écouta leur suggestion pour se préparer à leur future guerre, listant les faiblesses au Nord comme les atouts. Cependant, elle était épuisée, elle n’avait pas dormie depuis des heures et dès l’instant qu’elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait Viserion tomber dans la glace. Elle voulait oublier un temps sa perte, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Son devoir était de protéger des innocents.  
—Nous pourrions vider le Nord et conduire la plupart des peuples sur mes terres.  
—Pas certains qu’ils vous suivent, Altesse, rétorqua Gendry.  
Elle soupira.  
—Nous essaierons et si besoin, je ferai partir des bateaux pour Meereen.  
Les hommes approuvèrent. Jorah remarqua la fatigue de sa Reine et lui proposa de la raccompagner à sa cabine. Elle le remercia et accepta. Peut-être trouverait-elle enfin le sommeil nécessaire sans cauchemar. Elle salua son ami puis referma la porte, sentant la chaleur environnante dans l’âtre. Hélas, son cœur était gelé, comme éteint depuis hier. S’installant sur son lit, Daenerys fixa le plafond, pensive. Rapidement, les larmes se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux et rageuse, elle les essuya. Elle aurait aimé sortir et s’envoler sur Drogon, ressentir sa chaleur pour lui faire oublier sa peine. Mais la perspective de voir un de ses fils lui rappellerait qu’elle en avait perdu un autre…  
N’arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, elle décida de quitter sa chambre. Sans surprise, ses pas la menèrent face à la porte de Jon Snow. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien leur bref échange quelques heures auparavant. Il mettait sa vie et celle de son peuple entre ses mains, elle espérait tellement ne pas les décevoir. Cette expédition l’avait fait douter de ses capacités en tant que Reine… Regrettant toujours amèrement de ne pas avoir cru dans les paroles du Roi du Nord. Si cela avait été le cas, Viserion ne serait pas mort et il serait toujours à voler dans le ciel avec ses frères… Chassant une larme naissante, elle frappa à la porte, Davos vint lui ouvrir. Il la laissa rentrer puis prit congés des deux souverains. Jon était installé contre le mur, son dos appuyé sur le bois, il avait repris des couleurs. Leurs regards s’accrochèrent presque aussitôt que la porte fut refermée. Elle s’avança et resta debout face à lui.  
—Vous vous sentez mieux ?  
—Comme quelqu’un qui a échappé de peu à la mort, oui.  
Malgré sa désinvolture, elle savait qu’il avait vraiment eu peur d’y rester cette fois… Son regard s’attarda sur les cicatrices sur son torse, mais elle se reprit et déclara :  
—J’ai parlé avec vos hommes. Nous ne tarderons pas à arriver à Dragonstone et je préviendrai mon armée qu’elle doit se préparer à partir en guerre vers le Nord.  
Il hocha la tête, mais resta silencieux, ses yeux toujours braqués sur elle.  
—Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous, ma Reine ?  
A l’entente de ce mot, elle frissonna, peu habituée à ce qu’il l’appelle ainsi.  
—Ça va…J’essaye de focaliser mon esprit sur cette bataille qui nous attend et…  
—Vous n’êtes pas obligé de mentir avec moi, je sais que vous souffrez, assura-t-il.  
Troublée, elle opina du chef, sa bouche se mit à trembler tandis que ses yeux se remplirent d’eau. Devant sa détresse, il tenta de se lever, mais elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l’immobilisant.  
—Restez au lit, vous êtes encore faible !  
Il obéit, incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Cependant lorsqu’elle chercha à se dégager, il lui saisit les deux mains, les serrant doucement. Daenerys s’installa donc sur le rebord du lit, face à lui.  
—Je n’arrive pas à dormir… Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois Viserion qui…  
Elle se tut et se pinça les lèvres puis expira un bon coup.  
—Mais je dois rester forte pour mes deux autres enfants, pour mon peuple. Tant de sacrifices, tant de douleurs, cela ne doit pas rester vain…  
Il serra doucement ses mains et elle les fixa, comme hypnotisée.  
—Nous les détruirons, Dany.  
Elle acquiesça d’un signe de tête, puis reporta son regard sur lui, les marques encore plus visibles que ce matin.  
—Alors Davos disait vrai … Vous avez vraiment pris un couteau dans le cœur. Pourquoi ?   
—Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler.  
—Ok.  
—Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler ce soir, précisa-t-il.  
Il plongea ses iris dans les siens et elle inclina la tête doucement, acceptant sa requête.  
—Je pense faire partir vos gens du Nord pour les emmener à…  
—Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler pour le moment, Dany.  
Surprise, elle haussa un sourcil, Jon se redressa, et bientôt ils furent presque face à face. Sentant son souffle chaud, elle voulut le questionner, mais il glissa soudain une main dans ses cheveux, libérant ses boucles blondes de sa pince. Les mèches cascadant sur ses épaules, Jon y glissa ses doigts, elle resta immobile, ne sachant comment réagir.  
—Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? murmura-t-elle.  
Réalisant qu’elle lui parlait, il la regarda avec intensité.  
—J’admire, ma Reine.  
Déconcertée, elle tenta de se relever, mais il s’empara de son bras, puis se pencha et murmura à son oreille :  
—Reste, Dany.  
Sentant qu’elle ne partirait pas, il la libéra, puis se redressa, leur nez se touchant, leurs prunelles s’accrochant intensément. Il apposa sa main sur sa joue qu’il caressa tendrement.  
—Reste.  
Sans s’en rendre compte, elle ferma les yeux et il captura ses lèvres des siennes, sa main toujours posée sur son visage. Rapidement, elle répondit à son baiser, comme réveillée d’un lointain sommeil et il l’enserra de ses bras, la collant à lui, empêchant toute fuite éventuelle. Mais Daenerys ne fuyait pas, elle l’embrassait avec passion, retrouvant cette fougue qui semblait éteinte depuis des années, depuis son Drogo. L’échange devint plus passionnel, sans surprise, elle l’attira davantage à elle, sa main glissant dans ses cheveux sombre et il répondit avec plus d’avidité à son baiser. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, leur front l’un contre l’autre, leurs lèvres s’effleurant. Sans la quitter du regard, il commença à la libérer de sa robe, détachant un à un les boutons. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sur ses épaules et lentement, il lui ôta le vêtement. Il l’observa langoureusement. Jamais il n’avait vu plus belle femme, sa peau était douce comme celle d’un enfant, son corps si pâle mais oh combien magnifique. Elle ne sembla pas intimidée de se retrouver ainsi devant lui. Posant une main sur son torse, elle parcourut de ses phalanges les cicatrices sur son torse, son toucher le fit frémir et il résista à son envie de la posséder, il la désirait tellement, il l’aimait tellement. Oui, Jon ne pouvait le nier, il était éperdument amoureux de la jeune Reine. Sa main arrêta son inspection jusqu’à la marque sous son cœur. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il s’empara de sa bouche. Leurs poitrines se rencontrèrent, appréciant cette sensation nouvelle. Approfondissant le baiser, il la fit s’allonger sur le lit puis s’écarta, l’admirant. Ses boucles dorées cascadées sur la fourrure qui recouvrait le matelas et ses prunelles si envoutantes ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Il fit glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches puis esquissa un bref sourire avant de se pencher entre ses jambes. Bientôt, la chambre ne fut plus que gémissement. Daenerys se perdit dans des sensations nouvelles, grisantes. Jamais aucun homme ne l’avait embrassé à cet endroit. Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé tout ce qu’on pouvait éprouver à ce simple contact. Elle s’abandonna complétement dans les bras de Jon, savourant cette félicité. Son ventre se noua et elle sentit une vague monter en elle, puissante et incontrôlable, libérant un flot de son qui se perdit dans un soupir d’aise. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu’il se redressa, collant son corps nu au sien. La main de Jon glissa dans ses cheveux puis il se pencha sur elle, sa bouche rencontrant la sienne brièvement. Empressée d’être sienne, Daenerys passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l’emprisonna de ses bras, mais il les écarta et les posa au-dessus sa tête. Telle une marionnette, elle le laissa agir à sa guise, acceptant son emprise sur elle, sa poitrine se souleva alors qu’il se saisissait de ses hanches. D’un bref regard, il s’insinua en elle et tous deux gémirent en même temps, satisfaits. Il se pencha sur elle, ses doigts se glissant dans les siens toujours immobile au-dessus de sa tête et commença à prendre possession de son corps. A chaque poussée, elle l’accompagnait, frémissante, sienne. Il lui murmurait des paroles, sa bouche effleurant son oreille, l’appelant à tour de rôle : Dany, ma Reine, comme une douce litanie qui la berçait, la rendait encore plus fébrile entre ses bras. Rapidement, il glissa ses mains sur son corps, la caressant, l’embrassant et elle répondit à chaque attention qu’il lui donnait. Leur corps étaient unis, mais leurs âmes aussi, acceptant l’inévitable, éprouvant à nouveau de l’amour. Un sentiment pourtant évanoui pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Dans un dernier gémissant, il retomba la tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant le cœur de la jeune Reine qui reprenait à peine sa respiration. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux puis ils s’endormirent paisiblement.  
Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Daenerys s’éveilla, ayant pu profiter d’une nuit sereine sans aucun cauchemar à l’horizon. Ouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Jon qui était allongé face à elle, sa main possessive posée sur ses hanches. Ils se sourirent tendrement et elle se cala plus confortablement contre lui, sa tête trouvant sa place sur son épaule. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, oubliant un temps la menace extérieure, écoutant les battements du cœur du jeune homme. Il lui embrassa le front et ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau. Demain ils penseraient à leur devoir, à la mission pour sauver le royaume, mais ce soir, il n’était plus que Jon et Dany, deux âmes unies, deux cœurs battant à l’unisson. Il la sentit se rendormir, alors il baissa les yeux sur elle, l’observant avec un amour sans faille puis chuchota avant de fermer les paupières :  
—Je t’aime.


	7. Equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OS qui se passe APRES le 7x06
> 
> PS : Tormund n’est pas sur le bateau, mais comme je l’aime bien, bah il y sera :p

Daenerys fixait le ciel étoilé, veillant sur ses deux fils d’un regard perçant, de peur qu’il ne leur arrive malheur. Plusieurs jours s’étaient écoulés depuis la bataille derrière le Mur, plusieurs jours depuis que son cœur de mère ne pouvait trouver un moment de répit. Chaque jour, ils discutaient stratégies, alliances et elle était épuisée. La seule raison qui la faisait tenir c’était vengé Viserion. Bien sûr, elle voulait protéger son peuple, mais le Night King avait touché à quelque chose de précieux, bien plus que sa propre vie. Elle le détruirait, prête à mourir pour cela. Ses dragons, ses enfants, elle les protégerait au péril de sa vie quoiqu’il en advienne. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle ferma les paupières essayant d’apaiser son cœur brisé. Elle savait qu’il y avait plus important que de pleurer la mort de Viserion, qu’elle pourrait perdre d’autres personnes chères à son cœur… Soudain, ses pensées revinrent vers une personne en particulier : Jon Snow.  
Elle n’était pas retournée le voir depuis leur dernière conversation, redoutant sans doute de croiser son regard. Elle savait qu’il mettait sa vie et celle de son peuple entre ses mains, qu’il lui donnait son soutien et cela la terrifiait. Elle n’avait jamais été effrayée par quoique ce soit, elle, la mère des dragons, la ressuscitée des flammes, la briseuse de chaînes. Tant de titres si glorieux qu’elle les avait acceptés avec honneur…. Mais depuis sa bataille au Nord, elle n’était plus cette femme courageuse, elle n’avait plus ce feu en elle, se demandant si elle méritait ses titres. Jon Snow n’était Roi que depuis peu et il méritait mille fois plus son titre, il était brave et ne voulait rien de plus que protéger tout le monde. Elle n’avait pas la même vision que lui, son esprit était centré sur le trône de fer, son précieux trône… Jusqu’à il y a quelques jours. Aujourd’hui, elle ne voulait le porter que pour aider les sept royaumes, pas pour sa destinée toute tracée. Tout avait changé en quelques heures…  
Raeghal apparut dans son champ de vision puis il descendit plus bas, ses ailes toujours déployés, il lui faisait face. Elle ressentait sa peine. Viserion et lui étaient si proches. Bouleversée, elle posa une main sur le museau de son enfant comme pour apaiser son chagrin.  
—Je vous protégerai, Raeghal, je te le promets.  
Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le dragon fut aux aguets un bref instant et elle se prépara à calmer son enfant face à l’arrivant, mais il se détendit brusquement et elle sut, sans se retourner qui était arrivé. La créature reprit sa place initiale, se laissant à nouveau cajoler par sa mère. Jon s’installa à ses côtés, l’observant et elle osa enfin tourner la tête vers lui.  
—Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
—Mieux.   
Elle approuva d’un signe de tête et il ajouta :  
—J’avais besoin de prendre l’air, j’avais l’impression d’étouffer dans cette chambre.  
Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre, elle-même ne supportait pas de rester trop longtemps enfermée, ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemar.   
—Nous arriverons dans deux jours à Dragonstone. J’ai déjà prévenu ma Main pour…pour ce qui s’est passé…  
Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure et elle baissa les yeux, les larmes menaçant de revenir. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle pivota vers lui. Leurs prunelles s’accrochèrent et ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes. Raeghal rugit doucement, marquant sa présence et les deux souverains lui prêtèrent attention. Daenerys esquissa un sourire, son fils n’aimait pas qu’on l’ignore, un peu comme Drogon. Elle le caressa pour se faire pardonner et il se détendit, ses yeux braqués sur Jon. Hésitante, elle finit par prendre la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et la conduisit sur le museau de Raeghal. Comme pour Drogon, son fils ne sembla pas dérangé et elle écarta sa propre main, fixant les deux êtres, attentive. Jon sembla d’abord surpris par le geste de la jeune Reine, mais il n’avait pas peur du Dragon alors il se laissa guider et apprivoisa le second fils.   
—Je veux que vous montiez Raeghal, Jon.  
Il pivota vers elle, réalisant deux choses : elle voulait qu’il soit le conducteur de Raeghal et elle l’avait appelait Jon, et non Jon Snow… C’était la toute première fois…Un étrange sentiment monta en lui alors qu’il regardait intensément Daenerys.   
—Je ne peux pas protéger Raeghal si je monte Drogon…   
Il opina du chef, comprenant ses craintes.   
—Mes enfants vous respectent et j’ai besoin de quelqu’un de confiance pour aider mon fils en cas de besoin. Vous comprenez ?  
—Je ne sais pas si je pourrai monter un dra…  
—Je vous apprendrai, assura-t-elle, calmement. Mais vous devez me faire une promesse en retour.  
Il haussa un sourcil, mais ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et elle le savait.  
—Si à un moment donné la situation est incontrôlable, si vous avez la possibilité de fuir avec Raeghal, vous le ferez. Promettez-le-moi, Jon.  
Il resta sans voix, abasourdi. Le Dragon s’envola à nouveau dans le ciel, préférant les laisser seul à seul. Daenerys fit un pas et prit les mains du Roi du Nord dans les siennes.  
—Je ne veux pas encore perdre quelqu’un. Promettez-moi, Jon, quémanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.  
Il comprit que sa peur n’était pas juste dirigée pour son dragon, mais aussi pour sa propre vie et il réalisa qu’il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de fuir un combat. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses hommes, ses amis, ni elle. Peu importe s’il en avait la possibilité, il ne le ferait pas.  
—Je ne peux pas vous promettre cela, Ma Reine, avoua-t-il.  
Au doux terme employé, elle frissonna. Ce n’était pas le vent qui balayait ses cheveux qui la faisait réagir ainsi, mais bien Jon Snow.  
—Vous me tiendrez toujours tête, peu importe les raisons, argua-t-elle, un petit sourire en coin des lèvres.  
Il lui rendit son sourire et approuva d’un signe de tête.  
—Mais je peux vous promettre une chose.  
Elle cligna des yeux, intriguée. Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse.  
—Nous vaincrons le Night King ensemble, Dany.  
Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur de sa paume un bref instant puis rouvrit ses prunelles sur lui. Il éloigna sa main de son visage, mais elle s’en empara et glissa ses doigts dans les siens. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à fixer le ciel et l’océan, main dans la main, sans ajouter une parole de plus, se réconfortant à leur façon.

Se réveillant au petit matin, Daenerys se prépara pour aller prendre une collation en compagnie des hommes. Elle n’était Reine que de titre sur ce bateau, partageant bien plus de moments avec ses compagnons de voyage qu’elle ne l’aurait fait par le passé. Sans grande surprise, elle les trouva à rire d’une blague de Tormund. Ils se turent tous à son arrivée, elle arbora un sourire en coin. Jorah se leva pour l’inviter à s’asseoir, elle le remercia et il poussa sa chaise avant de reprendre sa place. La conversation reprit comme si de rien n’était et elle les écouta discrètement, son œil toujours sur l’extérieur à veiller sur ses deux fils. Elle avait rêvé de Viserion cette nuit, à l’époque où il n’était qu’un bébé. Elle se souvenait clairement son songe car il lui rappelait la réalité, une nuit de tempête dans le désert où son enfant hurlait, empêchant ses frères de se reposer. Elle l’avait prise contre elle et il s’était calmé, s’endormant contre son sein. Elle n’avait pas pleuré en s’éveillant. Son esprit était focalisé sur ce souvenir heureux, espérant en partager d’autres avec ses deux enfants, les survivants, les derniers de la lignée. Tout à coup, la porte s’ouvrit et Jon pénétra à l’intérieur. Rapidement, le silence s’installa et cette étrange atmosphère la sortit de sa contemplation. Elle croisa instantanément le regard du Roi du Nord.  
—Jon, venez vous restaurer, Tormund nous parlait justement d’un combat très intéressant, rétorqua Davos en faisant de grand signe.   
—Mes combats sont toujours intéressants et ça finit toujours par une bonne baise !   
Gendry pouffa bêtement pendant que les autres grimaçaient. Jon fit mine de sourire maladroitement. La situation était assez particulière, Tormund avait son franc parlé, mais ils se trouvaient en présence de la Reine… Et tout le monde s’en rendait compte, à part lui. Pour couper court à une nouvelle remarque, Jon s’approcha et s’installa face à la jeune femme, au côté de Davos. Elle n’avait rien dit depuis l’intervention de Tormund comme perdue dans ses pensées et il n’osa pas la déranger. Son ami et conseiller posa une main sur son épaule et ils échangèrent un bref sourire avant de commencer à déjeuner. Toutefois, durant tout le repas, il ne put s’empêcher de suivre Daenerys du regard, la voyant picorer quelques fruits dans son assiette sans grand appétit.   
Après s’être restaurés, chacun vaqua à ses occupations et elle quitta la pièce. Jon soupira. Il savait qu’elle était toujours bouleversée pour Viserion et il ne pouvait que s’en vouloir, même si elle lui avait affirmé le contraire.  
—Vous savez Jon, je pense qu’il serait bon pour vous d’aller prendre un peu d’air frais, lui suggéra Davos.   
Il sonda son compagnon et Sandor ajouta :  
—Quand la mort frappe à ta porte, un bon coup de vent et elle déguerpit !   
—Ou un bon combat et une bonne baise, renchérit Tormund, son verre en main.  
Le Limier le frappa sur la tête et le grand guerrier aux cheveux roux se gaussa. Jorah esquissa un sourire puis hocha la tête, alors il se décida à sortir à la suite de la jeune femme. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la retrouver à son point d’observation de la veille, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Le vent soufflait un peu plus fort, ses cheveux d’or dansaient dans son dos et il fut captivé par le mouvement. Secouant la tête, il la rejoignit.  
—Vous avez de drôles d’amis, Jon, dit-elle, un mince sourire au coin des lèvres.  
—Je m’excuse pour son comportement, il n’est pas méchant, juste…  
—Il ne m’a pas dérangé et puis, je commence à m’y habituer, avoua-t-elle, en tournant son visage vers le sien. C’est agréable de voir quelqu’un capable de profiter de la vie dans de tels moments.  
Il hocha la tête. Il n’était pas comme Tormund et n’avait que sa guerre en tête, du moins avant ELLE. Daenerys Targaryen avait ce pouvoir sur les hommes qu’elle rencontrait, ils finissaient tous par être captivés par elle, et en tomber amoureux. Il en faisait maintenant partie et bien qu’il ait lutté contre ses sentiments au départ, il les avait acceptés au point de lui confier sa vie et celle des gens du Nord. Il avait foi en elle. Malheureusement, elle venait de connaître une perte horrible et sa fougue s’était estompée en même temps que la mort de son dragon. Pourtant, Jon savait qu’elle était toujours là, comme un feu prêt à ressurgir, une flamme vive et puissante.  
—Je l’envierai presque, chuchota-t-elle, amère.  
Depuis quand ne s’était-elle pas vraiment fait plaisir ? Depuis son aventure avec Daario. Il était un homme exceptionnel et bien qu’il soit charmant, elle n’avait jamais été amoureuse de lui, mais il comblait un vide en elle à sa manière.   
Soupirant, elle demanda en reprenant son sérieux :  
—Votre peuple serait prêt à quitter le Nord pour rejoindre une Terre plus sûre ?   
Surpris, Jon haussa un sourcil et elle ajouta, songeuse :  
—Meereen est sous ma protection. Il nous faudrait de nombreux bateaux et bien sûr, seules les femmes et les enfants pourraient partir. Nous avons besoin du plus grand nombre d’hommes pour se battre, mais je peux assurer leur sécurité là-bas. Qu’en pensez-vous ?  
—Je ne sais pas si les gens du Nord accepteraient de partir pour le Sud. Mais, vous pensez essayer de les convaincre.  
Elle grimaça et il chercha les mots pour rattraper sa réponse, mais elle secoua la tête.  
–Nous verrons cela après avoir discuté avec Cersei Lannister.  
Elle resta songeuse et il combla la distance les séparant, lui faisant face, elle cligna des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur lui.  
—Est-ce que votre existence a toujours été ainsi ?  
Etonné, il voulut la questionner, mais elle se reprit :  
—Je veux dire… N’avez-vous jamais été heureux, Jon ?   
Il se mit à réfléchir puis déclara, un petit sourire en coin :  
—Il y a bien longtemps, votre grâce.  
—Parlez-moi d’un souvenir heureux.  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle avoua, dans un murmure :  
—Pour quelques instants, je voudrais oublier cette guerre.  
Il approuva d’un signe de tête, réalisant tout l’impact de ses mots sur lui. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la façon de chasser les tourments, les angoisses de la jeune Reine.  
—Eh bien je dirais que c’est le jour où j’ai trouvé un compagnon, quelqu’un qui ne me considérait pas comme le bâtard de Ned Stark.   
—Et qui était ce compagnon ?   
—Un jeune loup, blanc comme la neige et aux yeux rouge sang. On m’a autorisé à le garder, disant que lui et moi étions similaires et il ne m’a jamais quitté depuis ce jour.  
—Vous avez donc un loup… Pourtant, vous venez de me dire qu’il ne vous a jamais quitté… Or, je ne l’ai pas vu lors de votre arrivée, aviez-vous peur que mes dragons ne le dévorent ?  
Il éclata de rire, un rire franc et elle sourit.  
—Ghost est un grand loup, Ma Reine. Il n’aurait pas eu peur d’eux, j’en suis persuadé.  
—Comme vous n’avez pas eu peur de moi, ni de mes dragons, confirma-t-elle.  
Il hocha la tête.  
—J’ai rapidement songé que vous pourriez m’offrir en pâture à vos créatures.  
Elle pouffa puis secoua la tête.  
—Je ne donne pas d’humains à mes fils, Jon et encore moins les Rois.  
Il expira un bon coup puis remarqua qu’elle souriait toujours alors il ne résista pas à lui retourner sa propre question. Daenerys perdit brièvement son sourire avant de lui répondre à son tour :  
—Lors de mon mariage avec Khal Drogo, j’étais une jeune fille terrifiée… Les Dothrakis sont des hommes imposants, violents et cette alliance ne servait que les besoins de mon frère… Je n’aurais jamais imaginé un tel mariage, j’étais là à regarder impuissante des hommes s’entretués, se battre, forniquer… Un mariage pour le moins non-conventionnel.  
Elle esquissa un sourire amer en se rappelant cette époque, puis ses yeux se mirent à scintiller. Jon resta silencieux, intrigué par son récit. C’était la seconde fois qu’elle se confiait à lui sur une partie de son passé.  
—Sir Jorah est apparu et il m’a remis des livres racontant l’histoire des sept royaumes, j’ai apprécié dès les premiers instants cet homme. Et puis, on m’a offert un coffre. A l’intérieur se trouvait trois œufs de dragons devenus de pierre. Ils étaient si beaux, si uniques. Je ne rêvais que d’une chose qu’ils puissent apparaître et me délivrer de ce cauchemar. Depuis ce jour, j’ai attendu patiemment de les voir revenir à la vie et un jour… Eh bien, vous le voyez par vous-même, les miracles existent.  
—Ils n’étaient pas de pierre ?  
—Ils l’étaient.  
Il voulut la questionner davantage, mais elle l’arrêta et lui assura, arborant un petit sourire :  
—Il vous faudra partager une autre histoire pour que vous sachiez la suite.  
—Quand vous le désirez, Ma Reine.  
Elle le remercia en inclinant la tête puis reporta son attention sur ses fils. Jon comprit qu’elle voulait à nouveau être seule, et commença à s’éloigner.  
—Vous pouvez rester si vous le désirez, chuchota-t-elle, sans détourner son regard du ciel.  
Il reprit sa place à ses côtés, observant à son tour les deux dragons.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à Dragonstone, il s’attendit à la voir reprendre son rôle de Reine, laissant de côté ses émotions et pourtant, lorsque Tyrion les retrouva sur la plage, il vit à nouveau ses yeux brillés.  
—Ma Reine, je suis tellement désolé pour la perte de Viserion, la consola sa Main.  
—Je suis en vie, n’est-ce pas le plus important ?   
Ils échangèrent un long regard et Tyrion hocha la tête, se rappelant leur discussion sur son importance, sur un successeur.  
—En effet, Altesse.  
Jon et Davos se regardèrent, quelques peu surpris, mais la Reine se tourna vers eux et ordonna qu’on conduise le marcheur vers la plaine. Sandor décida de s’en occuper accompagné de Gendry et Tormund. Elle les suivit du regard puis déclara à l’attention de Tyrion :  
—Nous avons à parler au peuple, Mon Lord.  
Sans une parole de plus, elle commença à s’engager plus en amont, dans la direction où étaient partis les hommes. Chacun la suivit à distance et petit à petit, Dothrakis, soldats, serviteurs, tous se trouvèrent face à elle. Jon, Davos, Tyrion, Varys, et Jorah étaient à ses côtés, un peu en retrait et dos à elle.  
—Missandei, j’ai besoin de toi.  
La jeune femme s’avança vers sa Reine et elles échangèrent quelques paroles puis la métisse approuva, se positionnant face au peuple.  
A la grande surprise de Jon, Daenerys commença à s’adresser dans une langue inconnue et il se mit à écouter Missandei comme la plupart d’entre eux :  
—Mon peuple, j’ai connu une perte immense il y a quelques jours, mais cette vie n’est pas la seule qui pourrait disparaître si nous restons à attendre sagement que la situation ne se propage. Vous m’avez acceptée comme Reine, comme mère, comme Khaleesi, je vous demande de me suivre à nouveau dans ce qui sera sans doute le combat de votre vie. Une vie pour une vie, du sang pour du sang !   
Les Dothrakis se mirent à hurler, brandissant leurs armes puis elle reprit à nouveau son discours avec plus d’intensité. Montrant le marcheur blanc, expliquant qu’ils étaient nombreux, dangereux, mais qu’ils avaient les armes nécessaires pour les détruire. Jon fut captivé par sa détermination, retrouvant la femme, la guerrière qu’il avait côtoyée depuis son arrivée sur cette île. Soudain, il réalisa qu’elle s’était tournée vers lui et que son peuple le fixait intensément. Avant qu’il puisse se questionner, il entendit Missandei traduire le discours de la Reine :  
—Après la rencontre avec Cersei Lannister, nous partirons pour le Nord, nous battre jusqu’à notre dernier souffle, pour vaincre ses monstres qui veulent détruire le monde que je veux vous construire. Je vous demande encore de partir dans une terre inconnue, je ne le ferai pas si je ne croyais pas en cette cause, c’est mon devoir de protéger mon peuple. Mais tout ceci n’aurait pas été possible sans l’intervention du Roi du Nord, Jon Snow.  
Entendant son nom, le jeune homme réagit aussitôt. La Reine se tourna vers lui et continua à parler, il se pencha vers Tyrion pour obtenir une explication.  
—Moi, Daenerys Targaryen, votre Khaleesi, votre Reine, je vous demande de servir le Nord, d’obéir aux ordres du Roi, comme vous obéissez aux miens. Ayez foi en Jon Snow, comme j’ai foi en lui.  
Incrédule, il resta sans voix lorsque tout le peuple s’inclina devant lui. Daenerys combla la distance les séparant et Tyrion lâcha, un brin amusé :  
—Eh bien, mon cher Jon, je crois que je vous dois mon respect, vous venez de conquérir un peuple et le cœur de ma Reine !  
Jon n’eut pas le temps d’ajouter quelque chose car elle se présenta face à lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
—Je mets ma vie, celle de mon peuple et celle de mes dragons entre vos mains, Mon Roi.  
Il ne trouva rien à redire et tous se mirent à l’acclamer. Daenerys esquissa un franc sourire devant sa mine perturbée.

Après l’étrange cérémonie, le petit groupe rentra dans le palais et la Reine s’éloigna avec Missandei. Le Roi se retrouva à nouveau en compagnie de Tyrion, Davos préférant les laisser seul à seul. La Main arbora un rictus puis secoua la tête, portant un verre de vin à ses lèvres.  
—Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu’un bâtard comme vous puisse arriver là où beaucoup ont échoué, Jon.   
—Que voulez-vous dire ?  
—Daenerys est une Reine, une femme de pouvoir, d’influence, mais aussi l’espoir pour nous tous. Elle a de grandes qualités pour être une souveraine, bien plus que ma propre sœur. Je ne serais pas à son service si je ne pensais pas qu’elle en vaille la peine. Mais c’est aussi une femme, une mère qui a enfin réalisé ce que j’essayais de lui faire comprendre depuis très longtemps : Elle n’est pas seule.  
Jon opina du chef, il comprenait ce que Tyrion laissait sous-entendre. Lui aussi avait connu des heures bien solitaires.  
—Alors, il semblerait qu’il me faille vous féliciter, Mon Roi.  
Il brandit son verre à son attention puis quitta la pièce.

Jon retourna à ses quartiers, se préparant à écrire à sa sœur, lui annonçant leur retour pour le Nord en compagnie de la Reine.   
Il venait à peine de commencer sa missive lorsqu’on frappa à sa porte. Il arrêta et vint ouvrir. Stupéfait, il vit Daenerys face à lui. Ils n’avaient pas parlé depuis sa proclamation et il ne savait d’ailleurs pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle ne sembla pas s’en préoccuper et fit un pas alors il la laissa entrer, refermant la porte derrière elle.  
—Nous partirons demain pour Port Réal. Je voudrais que vous soyez mon ambassadeur auprès de Cersei Lannister.  
—Vous ne venez pas ?   
—Je serai là, Jon. Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour exposer le problème qui nous attend. Puis-je compter sur vous ?  
Il approuva d’un signe de tête et elle sembla satisfaite. Commençant à s’éloigner à nouveau, il l’interpella :  
—Pourquoi avoir fait cette annonce tout à l’heure ?  
Se retournant vers lui, elle avoua, sincère :  
—Parce que je crois en vous, parce que je ne veux pas vous gouverner et que le Nord ne m’appartiendra jamais.  
Incrédule, il l’approcha, ses mains se saisissant des siennes.  
—Je vous ai porté allégeance, Ma Reine. Je ne reviens jamais sur mes paroles.  
—Je n’en doute pas, ni de votre sincérité, mais je veux que nous soyons égaux, Jon. Vous m’avez ouvert les yeux et je ne veux pas diriger les sept royaumes en contraignant un peuple à me servir. Je vous aiderai, je vous donne mon soutien, mes soldats, mes dragons et ensemble, nous vaincrons cette menace. Ensemble, nous construirons un avenir meilleur, vous avez ma parole.  
S’il n’éprouvait pas déjà des sentiments forts pour la jeune femme, il serait sans doute en train d’en tomber amoureux à cet instant précis. Délicatement, il glissa sa main sur sa joue, ses prunelles si brillantes toujours braquées sur lui et ils se sourirent tendrement.  
—Merci, Dany.  
Sa paume se posa sur la main de Jon et elle la serra doucement. Il n’osa pas l’embrasser, ni la serrer contre lui, il resta simplement à la contempler, l’aimant un peu plus à chaque seconde, réalisant qu’il pourrait mourir pour la sauver, pour la protéger comme il pourrait le faire pour sa propre famille. S’il avait porté le titre de bâtard du Nord pendant plus de vingt-ans maintenant, il n’en n’était plus rien. A ce jour, à cet instant, il n’était plus que Jon et elle n’était plus que Dany, une femme qui lui donné toute sa confiance et peut-être un peu de son amour ? Il n’osait pas s’enquérir des sentiments de la jeune Reine. Il semblait déjà vivre un rêve éveillé, lui qui n’était rien il y a encore quelques années, il avait été choisi comme Roi du Nord puis comme protecteur de la Mère des Dragons. Deux titres aussi importants l’un comme l’autre à ses yeux. Après quelques instants, elle écarta sa main et il se détacha à regret, résistant difficilement à l’étreindre, à oublier quelques secondes tout ce qui les attendaient : morts, douleurs, tristesse. Soudain, elle fit quelques pas, sa poitrine heurtant la sienne et elle leva ses yeux sur lui. Il fut happé par ce regard si intense, si troublant et sans s’en rendre compte, il se pencha vers elle, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque. Sentant son souffle, il combla la distance les séparant, sa bouche entrant au contact de la sienne. Rapidement, le baiser d’abord chaste devint plus passionnel. Il l’attira à lui, ne se gênant pas pour l’enserrer avec force et elle glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque, ses doigts s’infiltrant dans quelques mèches sombres. Leurs langues s’animèrent à leur tour partageant avec fougue une danse folle, se caressant, se frôlant et ce fut sans surprise qu’il la souleva de terre, prêt à approfondir leur échange. Tout à coup, des coups furent donner à la porte et leurs lèvres se détachèrent. Essoufflés et le cœur battant la chamade, ils mirent quelques secondes à reprendre leur esprit. Il la déposa sur le sol, quelque peu déçu et s’éloigna pour aller ouvrir. Tyrion se trouvait devant lui, un sourire en coin.  
—Est-ce que ma Reine se trouve ici ?   
Il n’eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu’elle s’avança vers les deux hommes.   
—Ma Reine, nous avons besoin de votre assistance, puis-je compter sur votre présence ?  
—Bien entendu.  
Tyrion sembla ravi, il attendit, observant à tour de rôle les deux souverains, enthousiaste.  
—Mais si ma Reine est occupée à…parler « alliance » avec notre bon Roi, je comprendrai que…  
—Nous pouvons y aller, Mon Lord, l’interrompit prestement la jeune femme.  
La Main éclata de rire puis commença à s’éloigner, elle marcha à sa suite, mais se retourna une dernière fois vers le Roi du Nord, son cœur toujours quelque peu affolé par leur étreinte.  
—Je vous verrai plus tard, Jon, dit-elle, dans un murmure.  
Il approuva d’un signe de tête et suivit sa silhouette jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse dans un couloir.  
Marchant aux côtés de Tyrion, l’homme argua, amusé :  
—Quand dois-je prévoir la cérémonie ?  
S’arrêtant, Daenerys lui fit face.  
—Plaît-il ?  
—Oh je vous en prie, vous n’allez pas me faire croire que vous avez fait ce discours à votre peuple si ce n’est pas pour épouser le Roi du Nord. J’avais peut-être un peu bu, mais pas à ce point, se moqua-t-il.  
Elle resta silencieuse un bref instant puis secoua la tête.  
—Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, Ma Main.  
—Avant le départ de demain ?   
Elle lui lança un regard noir et il pouffa.  
—De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?  
—De ça, Majesté et vous félicitez. S’allier le Nord sera d’une grande aide pour la suite et…  
—Je ne fais pas d’alliance politique, mon ami. Et le Nord est en danger, il est de mon devoir de les aider, expliqua-t-elle, calmement.  
—C’est tout à votre honneur. Mais si ce n’est pas une alliance politique, qu’est-ce donc, ma Reine ?  
Elle ne répondit pas et l’ignora. Tyrion arbora un sourire en coin puis la laissa subitement alors qu’elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Regrettant d’être partie avec sa Main, hésitante à retourner le rejoindre, à s’abandonner dans ses bras à nouveau…  
Secouant la tête, elle se focalisa sur sa rencontre avec Cersei, chassant pour un temps Jon Snow de sa tête, mais pas de son cœur.  
—Il est mon successeur, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, rejoignant son conseil.


	8. Curiosity ain't a bad thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit OS sur Tyrion qui voit la relation Jon&Dany évoluée

Tyrion ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s’était passé lors du sauvetage du Roi du Nord et ses compagnons, mais les choses avaient changé entre les deux jeunes gens depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés.   
La première chose fut de voir Jon Snow, Roi du Nord, se mettre à genoux devant tout le monde, acceptant son allégeance envers sa Reine.  
La deuxième fut la réaction de sa souveraine, qui proclama qu’elle partirait pour le Nord avec Jon Snow une fois sa rencontre achevée avec la sœur de Tyrion, sa Main :Cersei Lannister.  
Songeur, Tyrion buvait son verre de vin, son regard posé sur la jeune femme qui quittait la pièce en compagnie du bâtard de Winterfell. Ils venaient de passer la journée à discuter stratégie, prévoyant le départ vers le Nord prochainement et pourtant, durant toute cette « réunion », ils ne s’étaient pas quitté des yeux… S’il ne doutait pas des sentiments du jeune homme pour Daenerys, il venait d’avoir confirmation de ceux de la jeune femme à son tour…  
—Est-ce que je peux vous tenir compagnie, Mon Lord ?  
Sortant de ses pensées, Tyrion accepta la proposition de Sir Davos et lui servit un verre qu’il porta à ses lèvres.  
—La guerre est inévitable maintenant.  
—En effet, mais pas celle que nous avions imaginée, argua la Main.  
Davos approuva puis Tyrion soupira et s’enquit, un brin curieux :  
—Racontez-moi un peu cette excursion à Eastwatch, Sir.   
—Eh bien, vous savez le principal qui…  
—Vous savez de quoi je veux discuter, renchérit l’homme.  
Davos se tut puis hocha la tête.  
—Jon a failli mourir, Mon Lord. La Reine l’a veillé des heures, refusant de quitter son chevet.  
Tyrion esquissa un sourire, le vin coulant dans sa gorge.  
—Et maintenant, ma Reine, non NOTRE Reine a obtenu le soutien du Nord.   
—Un soutien fort souhaitable pour l’avenir. Peut-être qu’il serait bon de rendre les choses plus officielles avant ce voyage au Nord, non ?   
Davos déposa son verre vide sur la table.  
—Je pense, Mon Lord que ce genre de choses ne concerne que les intéressés.  
Il considérait Jon comme un fils, partageant les bons comme les mauvais moments. Le voyant mort pour ensuite le faire ressuscité par la prêtresse Mélisandre. Bien sûr, Jon pourrait mourir au combat, mais il ne l’avait pas vu vivant depuis bien longtemps et il savait que Daenerys Targaryen en était la raison. Un brin amusé, il avait tenté de le faire avouer à Jon, mais le jeune homme était obnubilé par sa quête, préférant fermer son cœur à tout sentiment qui l’éloignerait de sa mission première. Pourtant, cette excursion derrière le Mur avait vraiment changé Jon, lui faisant accepter ses sentiments pour la jeune Reine.  
—Je ne pense qu’au bien être de ma souveraine, rétorqua Tyrion.  
—Je n’en doute pas.  
Davos se retira ensuite, laissant Tyrion réfléchir, tout en se servant un autre verre de vin.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la Reine, en compagnie de ses deux dragons et de Jon Snow. Arborant un sourire en coin, la Main s’approcha d’eux, l’alcool dans son organisme aidant à être proches des créatures. Il n’avait jamais eu de problème avec eux. Peut-être parce qu’ils savaient qu’il servait avec sincérité leur mère. A distance, il remarqua la façon dont elle tenait la main du jeune homme, qui caressait Raeghal. Leurs sourires en disaient aussi longs sur leur proximité.  
Il décida de marquer sa présence en se raclant la gorge. La Reine fit quelques pas vers son conseiller et il combla la distance les séparant.  
—Ma Reine, je souhaiterai m’entretenir avec vous d’une affaire, expliqua-t-il.  
—Vous pouvez parler, mon ami.  
Il fixa un bref instant Jon Snow et Daenerys suivit son regard puis esquissa un sourire en coin.  
—Vous pouvez parler en présence de Jon, Ma Main.  
Il tiqua au prénom employée par sa souveraine et non, le terme « Lord », mais fit mine de l’ignorer et opina du chef. Attentive, Daenerys observa Tyrion. Il regretta de ne pas avoir repris plus de vin pour être capable d’affronter la mère des dragons.  
—Je voulais parler de notre entrevue avec ma sœur, Cersei. Nous avons encore des choses à planifier pour que tout se passe « bien ».  
Il insista bien sur le dernier mot, mais contrairement aux jours précédents où sa Reine se serait offusquée, elle resta silencieuse puis échangea un long regard avec le Lord. Tyrion les sonda attentivement, mais avant qu’il puisse la questionner, elle reporta son attention sur lui.  
—J’ai pris la décision de faire de Jon Snow mon ambassadeur auprès de Cersei Lannister, mon ami.  
La Main écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas vers elle.  
—Et vous n’avez pas pensé à m’en parler ?  
—Je le fais en ce moment.  
Son ton était sans appel. Tyrion posa ses yeux sur le bâtard de Winterfell qui n’avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, fixant la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants.  
—Il est le plus à même à présenter la situation. Mais je serai présente. Vous m’avez dit de me méfier de votre sœur, Ma Main et je compte moi aussi la surprendre, déclara-t-elle, un sourire en coin.  
L’homme en arbora un à son tour et approuva d’un signe de tête.  
—Aurais-je l’honneur d’être dans la confidence de votre projet, votre grâce ?  
—Bien entendu. Nous en parlerons au dîner de ce soir. Autre chose ?   
Il aurait aimé s’entretenir avec elle sur sa relation avec le Nordiste, mais il se tut, préférant le garder pour lui, du moins, pour le moment. Il prit congé et laissa la Reine s’éloigner avec le jeune homme vers les deux dragons. Il entendit juste quelques bribes de paroles, mais ne s’en formalisa pas.

Comme la Reine le lui avait dit l’après-midi-même , elle confia son plan à ses conseillers ainsi qu’à Jon Snow et Davos, les deux hommes appartenant désormais à son cercle fermé. Tyrion réalisa à quel point elle était déterminée dans son action, mais pas de façon offensive, son feu brûlait toujours mais il était contenu, chose qu’il n’avait jamais réussi à faire complétement. Elle était un dragon, une puissance sans fin et pouvait parfois agir sous le coup de l’impulsion. Mais contrairement à son père, le Roi fou, Daenerys était une souveraine juste et malgré leurs quelques désaccords, il l’admirait, il l’aimait et il voulait la voir régner sur Westeros, comme sur Meereen, dont elle avait fait un endroit paisible et libéré. A la fin du repas, elle les quitta en compagnie de Missandei. Tyrion s’approcha de Jon Snow, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
—Il semblerait que nous allons passer encore un peu de temps ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps !  
Jon esquissa un bref sourire, se rappelant de leur voyage pour aller au Mur. Tyrion Lannister était un homme intelligent et s’il avait été surpris de le trouver au côté de Daenerys, il avait rapidement compris la raison : Elle aussi, elle était une femme exceptionnelle. Soupirant, Jon repensa à la journée d’aujourd’hui, à l’approche de Raeghal. La Reine voulait absolument qu’il le monte lors de leur prochaine bataille, mais contrairement à Drogon, la créature était plus chétive. Il n’avait pas tenté de le blesser, il avait pu être près de lui sans problème. Pourtant, il ne pourrait pas le monter tout de suite et elle avait essayé de les faire se connaître, s’apprivoiser. Le moment semblait irréel, hors du temps, ensemble avec des créatures aussi majestueuses. Il ne pouvait plus nier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et c’est avec joie qu’il avait accepté de la suivre pour aller voir ses fils, pour partager un moment en sa compagnie, espérant peut-être brisé cette glace qu’elle semblait porter comme un bouclier face à lui. Il se souvint encore de sa main sur la sienne. Ils n’avaient pas eu de contact physique depuis leur conversation dans le bateau, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec elle… Alors il s’était laissé guider, la laissant prendre les devants. Lorsqu’elle avait annoncé qu’il serait son ambassadeur auprès de Cersei, il n’avait rien dit, de peur de briser cette étrange communion qu’ils avaient récréée, appréciant simplement la confiance qu’elle mettait en lui.   
—Mais je m’interroge sur vos intentions, Jon Snow.  
Surpris, il haussa un sourcil.  
—Envers Ma Reine, ajouta Tyrion, un brin amusé.  
Il remarqua Davos sourire alors que Jon se trouvait quelque peu mal à l’aise. Cependant, il se reprit et déclara platement :  
—Son soutien dans la guerre contre la Night King montre son grand cœur et son intérêt pour son peuple. Le Nord s’en souviendra.  
—Nous ne pouvons nier le grand cœur de Daenerys Targaryen, Jon. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question, argua Tyrion, taquin.  
—Elles sont honorables, Mon Lord, s’exclama Jon prestement.   
—Je n’en doutais pas moins de vous.  
Tyrion l’abandonna, enthousiaste.

Marchant dans le couloir, la Main aperçu Missandei qui quittait la chambre de la Reine.  
—Est-elle déjà couchée ?   
—Pas encore, Mon Lord. Je peux la prévenir de votre arrivée.  
Il la remercia puis attendit.  
Sans surprise, il trouva la jeune femme vêtue d’une tenue plus légère, plus proche de celle qu’elle portait parfois à Meereen. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et au bord sur le balcon, il pouvait apercevoir les deux dragons volés. Il la rejoint alors qu’elle était installée dans un fauteuil tourné vers l’extérieur, veillant sur ses enfants, il prit place face à elle, sentant le vent frais dans son dos, mais ne lui demanda pas de fermer, il savait qu’elle aimait regarder ses fils.  
—Vous savez que si ce n’était pas vous, je n’aurai pas accepté qu’on me dérange aussi tardivement, le taquina-t-elle.  
Il ricana et se pencha pour leur servir une coupe de vin qu’elle accepta en la portant à ses lèvres.  
—Je doute que vous ayez refusé l’accès à votre porte si c’était un certain… Jon Snow…  
Daenerys reposa le verre sur ses genoux.  
—Avez-vous trop bu, mon ami ?   
—Pas encore assez, Ma Reine, mais je me conforte dans l’idée d’y arriver ce soir, ajouta-t-il, en finissant sa coupe.  
Elle fronça les sourcils et il reprit en se resservant un verre :  
—Je ne suis pas dupe, Daenerys. Quelque chose a changé depuis votre excursion au Nord et ne me parlez pas de Viserion. Je sais que vous aimez votre fils, que votre cœur est brisé, et je suis peiné de vous voir ainsi. Mais… il y a autre chose. Vous avez veillé Jon Snow des heures, ne quittant pas son chevet. Est-ce que le bateau était trop PETIT pour vous, Ma Reine ?  
Elle comprit le sous-entendu et opina du chef, son regard se posant sur l’extérieur.  
—Je me suis trompée sur ses intentions, sur ce qui nous attend au-delà du Mur. Viserion en a payé le prix et je ne veux plus qu’un autre innocent le fasse à cause de ma bêtise.  
—C’est compréhensible, votre grâce. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question…  
Elle soupira puis reporta son attention sur sa Main, ses yeux lilas brillants intensément.  
—Je m’inquiète pour mon peuple, Mon Lord.  
—Il n’est qu’un de vos sujets, Majesté, encore moins un Roi depuis qu’il a porté son allégeance et que…  
—Jon Snow a tout d’un Roi à mes yeux. Il est brave, parfois stupide et irresponsable, mais on ne peut pas lui enlever sa témérité, déclara-t-elle, d’un ton sans appel.  
—Il reste un bâtard aux yeux du monde… Il est un peu PETIT pour vous.  
—Pourquoi n’allez-vous pas au but de vos sous-entendus, Ma Main, s’impatienta-t-elle.  
—Soit. Etes-vous amoureuse de Jon Snow, Daenerys ?   
La question sembla la troublée un bref instant, elle haussa un sourcil et resta silencieuse alors Tyrion ajouta :  
—Car nous savons tous deux qu’il l’est de vous et même s’il est trop PETIT pour votre Majesté. Il est aussi un atout important pour le Nord car allégeance ou non pour vous… Le Nord ne pliera pas le genou facilement.  
—Le Nord ne m’intéresse pas.  
—Je sais, vous voulez les aider, mais le trône Ma Reine ? Nous avons des projets pour l’avenir de Westeros, non ?  
—Bien sûr… Et je compte bien détruire le Night King et poursuivre cette idéologie.  
—Ma sœur ne se laissera pas convaincre facilement, je la connais. Elle n’a plus rien à perdre maintenant, mis à part Jaime, mon frère… Peut-être ouvrira-t-il enfin les yeux, marmonna-t-il, pensif.  
Posant son gobelet, Daenerys se pencha vers Tyrion et prit sa main libre dans la sienne.  
—Je veux continuer tout ce que nous avons prévu, mon ami. Vous avez ma parole que je ne me détournerai pas de mes objectifs, mais cette menace au Nord… J’ai vu de mes yeux ces créatures, j’ai vu mon fils tombant dans l’eau glacé et j’ai… J’ai vu que la mort n’était pas loin, peu importe que je sois Reine ou une simple femme. Il est de mon devoir de sauver mon peuple et ensuite, nous construirons un meilleur avenir, promit-elle, avec sincérité.  
—Je vous crois, Altesse. Je crois en vous et vous le savez.  
Elle lui sourit puis s’écarta et reprit une place plus confortable dans le fauteuil, buvant à son tour une gorgée du liquide.  
—Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, mais nous arriverons à notre but, assura-t-elle.  
—Avez-vous repensé à l’idée d’un successeur ?  
Elle inclina la tête.  
—Je vous en parlerai après notre entrevue avec Cersei.  
Tyrion fut satisfait et se servit un troisième verre, mais il sentit soudain une tension, Daenerys expira un bon coup et déclara :  
—Et concernant, Jon Snow, je…  
—Vous m’en parlerez quand vous le voudrez, Majesté. Mais n’oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, une alliance entre le Nord et le Sud pourraient nous aider pour l’avenir.  
Daenerys resta silencieuse et il termina sa boisson avant de la laisser se reposer.

Le bateau s’éloignant de Dragonstone, Tyrion observa la Reine près du bastingage en compagnie du Nordiste, ils n’échangeaient pas un mot, mais il remarqua leurs mains posées l’une sur l’autre, leurs regards tournés vers l’horizon. Se tournant vers Davos, il ne put s’empêcher de déclarer :  
—Mon cher ami, je crois que nous n’allons pas que sceller une alliance avec ma sœur ce jour !  
L’homme afficha un sourire en coin.


	9. Teach me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est une OS qui pourrait se passer avant ET après le HOT BOAT SEX (je précise que j'ai écris cet OS AVANT de voir le 707 y a plus d'un an now ;) ) 
> 
> On va imaginer qu’un bateau ça met du temps à aller à Winterfell (normalement Oui lol, mais GOT a des supers powahhh now :p Jon il fait la moitié du pays en un épisode et Gendry nous courre un marathon en 10 minutes LOL, mais perso m’en fous :p On sait qu’on est à la fin de la série, on va pas nous passer 6 épisodes à traverser la mer… ou à les voir dans la neige à la recherche d’un marcheur blanc, bref, faut voir THE GRAND PICTURE ;) )

L’armistice avec Cersei Lannister ne s’était pas passée comme ils l’avaient espéré, mais elle avait fini par capituler lorsque son frère, son amant Jaime Lannister avait décidé de partir avec eux. A regret, elle avait pris la décision d’aider dans cette guerre, mais son regard en disait long sur la suite : elle ne capitulerait pas complètement. Daenerys devrait rester sur ses gardes constamment, mais elle avait été claire envers Cersei, au moindre doute sur leur alliance, elle la ferait tuée. Elle n’avait pas le temps de gérer une Reine folle en plus de leur combat contre le Night King. Cersei semblait impressionnée par cette jeune femme et avait accepté ses termes, lui retournant la faveur, ce qui sembla attiser la haine de ses Dotrhakis, ses immaculés, mais aussi celle de Jon Snow qui fut le premier à s’approcher des deux Reines, rappelant à la souveraine des sept royaumes que le Nord aussi soutenait la Mère des dragons et que les Lords ne seraient pas cléments à son arrivée sur ses terres, ajoutant bien :« Le Nord se souvient, Majesté ». Cersei s’était calmée, la main posée sur son ventre un bref instant ce qui avait attiré le regard de Daenerys, mais elle ne dit mot.

Ils étaient ensuite repartis en direction du Nord, ses deux armés déjà prêtes au combat, certains hommes de Jon étaient restés à Dragonstone afin de continuer l’extraction du Verre Dragon pour forger de nouvelles armes, mais le reste était en route pour Winterfell. Brienne de Torth et Jaime Lannister s’étaient joints au voyage, ainsi que quelques hommes de la garde du Lannister. Daenerys se souvenait de cet homme qui avait tenté de la tuer il y a encore quelques semaines, elle avait discuté avec Tyrion à ce sujet et il lui avait promis que son frère ne tenterait rien de stupide et qu’il était vraiment déterminé à les aider. Elle avait confiance en sa Main.

Le bateau avait continué de voguer, ses fils volant dans le ciel à proximité, son cœur toujours douloureux en ne voyant plus Viserion jouer par moment avec Raeghal… Bouleversée, elle s’était retirée assez tôt le soir dans sa cabine, incapable de trouver le sommeil, mais aussi incapable de passer plus de temps à être une Reine. Parfois, elle regrettait l’époque où elle n’était que Dany, la jeune fille innocente qui découvrait le monde aux côtés de son Khal, découvrant les joies de l’amour pour la première fois, apprenant à devenir celle qu’elle était aujourd’hui, chérissant l’enfant qui était dans son ventre. Soudain, ses pensées revinrent à Cersei Lannister. Etait-elle enceinte ? Un bref moment, elle posa elle-même ses mains sur son ventre, regrettant le jour où elle avait appris qu’elle ne pourrait plus donner vie… Ses dragons avaient comblé ce vide immense et elle les aimait comme ses enfants, comme une mère. Hélas, l’un d’eux s’en était allé… Elle avait maintenant perdu deux fils.

Une larme quitta sa joue et elle l’essuya prestement avant de se relever pour se servir un verre de vin, essayant de chasser de son esprit ce douloureux souvenir. Une guerre terrible les attendait, mais elle se promit de protéger ses fils ainsi que son peuple. Soudain, on frappa à sa porte, la sortant de ses sombres pensées. Posant son verre sur la table, elle vint ouvrir. A sa grande surprise, il s’agissait de Jon Snow. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis leur départ de Dragonstone, échangeant quelques mots pendant le conseil, ou peu avant leur entrevue avec Cersei, mais rien d’intime comme sur le bateau après son sauvetage à Eastwatch. Hésitante, elle finit tout de même par l’inviter à l’intérieur. Un léger malaise s’installa entre eux, mais elle se reprit et lui proposa de porter un toast pour célébrer leur « victoire » sur Cersei Lannister. Acceptant volontiers, Jon porta la coupe à ses lèvres et un silence plus confortable prit place.

—Avez-vous prévenu votre sœur de notre arrivée ?

Il hocha la tête et ajouta :

—Je l’ai aussi informé de « l’alliance » avec Cersei, mais Sansa n’est pas idiote, ni le Nord.

—Elle est une femme étrange… Je n’arrive pas bien à la cerner, mais je sais qu’elle n’aura jamais ma confiance, assura Daenerys en posant son verre vide sur la table.

—Ni la mienne.

Pivotant vers lui, elle croisa son regard si intense, elle frissonna un bref instant en acquiesçant.

—Elle a tué une partie de votre famille, cela est compréhensible, Jon.

Grimaçant il reposa à son tour sa coupe et fit un pas vers la Reine, ses mains agrippant subitement les siennes.

—Je parle de votre sécurité, votre grâce. Ma famille sait se défendre contre Cersei Lannister, mais vous…

—Je peux prendre soin de moi, et elle sait que je la tuerai si elle tente quelque chose, le rassura-t-elle, sa main serrant la sienne.

Jon baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes un bref instant puis en libéra une qu’il posa sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il était terrifié pour sa vie depuis les menaces de Cersei, réalisant à quel point elle lui était précieuse. Il avait failli mourir il y a quelques jours, son existence semblait dérisoire et pourtant, elle l’avait veillée des heures, restant à son chevet, inquiète. Depuis ce jour, depuis qu’il avait porté son allégeance envers elle, il s’était promis qu’il la protégerait comme il le ferait pour ses proches. Mais il ne savait pas à ce moment-là qu’il devrait aussi faire face à Cersei, à cette Reine folle qui pourrait la tuer sans la moindre hésitation. Bien évidemment, Daenerys Targaryen était habituée à être menacée, traquée, mais il n’arrivait pas à se raisonner, incapable de cacher davantage ses angoisses.

—Je vous protégerai, Dany.

—Jon, mes Dothrakis, mes immaculés, mes enfants ne la laisseront jamais m’approcher, elle est sous surveillance et son frère est avec nous, le rassura-t-elle, d’une voix douce.

Il esquissa un bref sourire, mais resta obstiné dans sa décision.

—C’est une femme fourbe qui peut employer d’autres moyens pour arriver à ses fins.

—J’ai déjà été trompée, manipulée et je suis encore là. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je n’ai pas peur de mes ennemis.

Il fut une fois encore envoûtée par la jeune femme, elle était téméraire, sûre d’elle et déterminée. Il ne pouvait que l’aimer davantage. Il lui était désormais impossible de lutter contre ses sentiments. Expirant un bon coup, il avoua sincère :

—Les ennemis peuvent avoir différents visages et même les gens de confiance peuvent vous décevoir…

Il repensa à son assassinat, à ses propres hommes qui l’avait trahi. Depuis ce jour, il ne faisait plus confiance comme avant, étant sur ses gardes, ne donnant sa loyauté qu’à certaines personnes.  Et, pourtant, il avait foi en elle et cela depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, car même si les premiers instants avaient été compliqués, elle s’était montrée généreuse, acceptant qu’il récupère toutes les ressources nécessaires pour sa guerre. Daenerys Targaryen était vraiment la personne en qui il aurait pu confier sa propre vie, sans hésitation. Haussant un sourcil, elle posa sa paume sur son armure, près de son cœur. Elle n’eut pas besoin de le questionner, sachant parfaitement à quoi il faisait référence, ces marques sur son torse parlaient pour elles-mêmes. Elle avait été bouleversée en les découvrant, réalisant le sens caché des paroles de Sir Davos et toutes les souffrances qu’il avait dû endurer par le passé. Mais sa blessure semblait refermée et elle ne voulait pas la ré-ouvrir en l’interrogeant, il lui en parlerait un jour s’il le désirerait.

—Et parfois les étrangers venant d’un autre continent peuvent vous surprendre, même s’ils sont têtus, déclara-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Jon en arbora un à son tour et hocha la tête. Il écarta sa main de son visage, et la posa sur celle qu’elle avait toujours sur son torse, son regard sondant le sien. Expirant un bon coup, il lâcha subitement :

—Et un peu téméraire…

L’atmosphère changea subitement,  elle chercha à retirer sa main, mais il la garda prisonnière dans la sienne. Faisant un pas vers elle, il combla l’espace les séparant, ses prunelles brillant intensément, l’hypnotisant. La jeune femme en fut troublée, et entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il s’en empara vivement. L’instant fut fugace, et il resta son front collé contre le sien, les yeux fermés, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle resta à l’observer jusqu’à ce qu’il se décide à rouvrir les paupières ses iris sombres ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa barbe, puis posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser s’intensifia et rapidement, il la colla à lui, leurs langues dansant ensemble, se mouvant, se cajolant.... Essoufflés, ils se détachèrent l’un de l’autre, leurs bouches se frôlant, le désir vibrant dans leur chair. Sans la quitter des yeux, il écarta ses cheveux de son épaule puis entreprit de lui retirer sa tunique, détachant un à un les boutons, faisant tomber sa cape dans son dos, libérant l’épingle représentant sa maison, la faisant rejoindre le reste des habits au sol. Délicatement, ses doigts écartèrent le vêtement, le tissu glissant sur ses épaules qu’il embrassa avec douceur, découvrant pour la première fois sa peau. Il la sentit s’activer sur lui, le délivrant à son tour de son armure, jetant morceau par morceau l’attirail pour enfin toucher son torse à travers sa chemise de lin. Il s’écarta soudain pour l’observer, vêtue d’un simple pantalon noir, ses boucles d’or cascadant sur sa peau nue. Il parcourut de ses doigts la courbe de sa poitrine, puis descendit sur son ventre avant de s’agenouiller pour lui retirer son dernier vêtement, elle le laissa faire appréciant ses attouchements, gémissant lorsque sa bouche se posa entre ses cuisses, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux alors qu’il la tenait fermement, ses paumes sur ses fesses. Elle gémit, sans honte, sans retenu, découvrant des sensations nouvelles. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa pour lui faire face et elle rencontra ses lèvres, partageant un long baiser avec lui. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, elle ôta vivement la ceinture à son pantalon alors qu’il faisait courir ses phalanges sur elle, la faisant frissonner. Il l’aida en levant les bras pour se débarrasser de sa chemise et elle parcourut de ses lèvres chaque cicatrice, essayant d’effacer un souvenir douloureux pour le remplacer par un plus beau. Il la souleva soudain du sol et ses jambes s’enserrèrent autour de sa taille, ses phalanges glissant sur ses hanches. Leurs bouches se trouvant à nouveau et elle le laissa les guider sur le matelas, son corps tombant mollement sur les fourrures qui le recouvrait. Il déposa des baisers sur ses épaules, sa poitrine et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle laissa un homme prendre possession de son corps, se dévoilant complétement à lui, n’objectant à aucun de ses gestes, les accueillant avec allégresse. Elle n’était pas le genre de femmes à ne pas avoir le contrôle avec son amant, pourtant, ce soir, elle laissa Jon la combler de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de ses coups de reins puissants qui la firent gémir si bien qu’elle dû cacher sa tête dans le creux de son cou de peur d’alerter tout le bateau. Il était tendre, pas empressé comme certains de ses amants avaient pu l’être, il voulait qu’elle soit comblée autant que lui, prolongeant parfois l’instant jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse succomber, ne lui laissant aucun répit, ses yeux l’observant, chérissant la vision qu’il avait de la voir sienne, enivré de la sentir se tordre de plaisir entre ses bras.

 

Le bateau tanguait légèrement, et les deux amants étaient enlacés, recouverts par les fourrures qui servaient de couvre-lit. Délicatement, il glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, appréciant ce moment paisible à ses côtés. Sa tête posée sur son torse, Daenerys, caressait les cicatrices sur sa peau si douce, voulant les voir disparaître sous ses doigts même si cela était impossible. Elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles près de son cœur avant de se recoucher confortablement dans sa position initiale. Rapidement, le sommeil les emporta, bercés par le bruit des vagues.

 

Au petit matin, Daenerys s’éveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, elle se redressa pour faire face à Jon qui était déjà réveillé, ses prunelles ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle se pencha pour l’embrasser tendrement et rapidement le baiser devint plus passionnel, ses doigts glissant dans son dos, sa bouche dans con cou, elle frémit, murmura son prénom et elle s’installa brusquement sur ses hanches, son corps ondulant sous le sien. Prenant enfin les devants, elle l’obligea à se rallonger complètement et posa ses mains sur son torse, son bassin bougeant contre son bas ventre, les faisant gémir tous les deux, il positionna ses mains sur ses fesses et la laissa continuer, acceptant cette soumission, la regardant au-dessus de lui, sa poitrine se soulevant, ses cheveux cascadant jusqu’au bas de ses reins, elle était si belle, si désirable et il ne réalisait pas encore qu’ils faisaient l’amour ensemble pour la deuxième fois. Il ne se lasserait jamais de voir son visage se tordre de plaisir, il ne pourrait plus jamais imaginer passer une nuit sans elle, c’était impensable. Lorsqu’il la vit pencher la tête en arrière tremblante et essoufflée, il se releva et l’attira à lui, leur poitrine se retrouvant, sa bouche capturant la sienne, ses phalanges caressant ses boucles dorées. Lentement, il reprit leur mouvement, son front collé au sien, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes et elle murmura son prénom telle une douce mélopée. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les satisfaire tous les deux, gémissant doucement, leur souffle se mélangeant. Reprenant leur respiration, elle s’écarta légèrement et il glissa une main sur sa joue avant d’embrasser son front.

Un silence confortable s’installa entre eux, mais elle fut la première à s’éloigner, brisant leur connexion intime, il hésita à prendre à nouveau possession de son corps, il était insatiable d’elle, mais il savait qu’ils devaient parler de ce qui s’était produit. Peu importe qu’il soit amoureux d’elle, elle était une Reine, pas une simple paysanne et il ne pourra jamais lui offrir tout ce qu’elle méritait. Cependant, lorsqu’elle plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, il en oublia ses doutes. Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère qu’il lui rendit. Assise face à lui, elle fit courir ses doigts sur son torse avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne, ses doigts caressant les siens.

—Que de témérité, Jon Snow ! Un loup face à un dragon…

Il esquissa un sourire puis posa sa main sur la sienne, l’obligeant à arrêter son geste et plongea son regard dans le sien, son cœur battant à tout rompre, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et il comprit qu’elle aussi, elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Il hocha la tête et la laissa continuer à caresser sa main, l’observant silencieusement.

Avant de quitter sa cabine, il lui jeta un dernier regard et elle le rassura d’un sourire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se heurta à quelqu’un et réalisa qu’il s’agissait de Sir Davos. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que l’homme plus âgé ne l’invite à prendre une collation. Il le suivit, se demandant s’il pourrait se confier sur l’étrange relation qu’il entretenait avec la Reine. Cependant, lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale, il remarqua plusieurs personnes présentes dont la Main de la Reine et Sir Jorah. Il repoussa son idée de parler à Davos, du moins, pas en public.

Ayant peu d’appétit, il picora dans son assiette, son esprit hanté par le souvenir de ce moment si délicieux avec Daenerys. Il aurait aimé parler avec elle, lui confier ses sentiments, mais elle n’avait pas l’air de vouloir discuter de quoique ce soit et il réalisa qu’elle n’avait sans doute pas éprouvé la même chose que lui…

—Vous êtes bien silencieux, Jon. Avez-vous mal dormi ?

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, se rendant compte que son vieil ami ne se doutait absolument de rien et le rassura en secouant la tête.

Tout à coup, la porte s’ouvrit et Daenerys apparut dans son champ de vision, ses yeux si vides furent soudain plus vivants, et leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant avant qu’elle ne se détourne pour se diriger vers sa Main. Son enthousiasme se ternit à nouveau, et il recommença à manger sans grand intérêt. Elle s’éloigna peu après avec Lord Tyrion ainsi que Varys et il résista à la héler, mais se reprit à la dernière minute. Elle était une Reine et lui, un simple bâtard.

C’est dans cet état d’esprit qu’il passa le reste de sa journée, errant sur le pont, ses yeux suivants les dragons qui volaient au-dessus du bateau. Il prit part à quelques discussions, tenta de croiser le fer pour s’occuper, mais son cœur n’y était pas. Il retourna finalement à sa cabine, n’ayant même pas l’envie de partager un repas avec ses camarades. Il décida d’écrire une lettre à Sansa, mettant son énergie dans sa missive, l’interrogeant sur la situation à Winterfell, sur le retour d’Arya et Bran. Pourtant, il s’arrêta lorsque l’image de Daenerys face à la Reine folle se présenta sous ses yeux. Soupirant, il reposa sa plume. C’était bien la première fois depuis des mois qu’il n’avait pas l’esprit à la guerre. Chaque jour il n’avait eu que le Night King à l’esprit, et voilà qu’il suffisait d’une nuit avec sa souveraine pour lui faire oublier le plus important. Il aurait dû s’en vouloir et pourtant, il appréciait ce laps de temps où il avait enfin pu penser à lui, chose qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment fait. Soudain, on frappa à sa porte, il se releva pour aller ouvrir et fut surpris de voir celle qui hantait ses pensées. Avant qu’elle puisse poser la question, il l’invita à entrer et elle le remercia d’un simple sourire. Lorsqu’il referma la porte, leurs regards s’accrochèrent, et elle combla l’espace les séparant, sa main s’emparant de la sienne.

—Je suis désolée pour mon comportement de ce matin, Jon.

Incrédule, il resta sans voix et elle ajouta, ses yeux toujours braqués sur lui :

—J’ai pris peur.

Délicatement, il glissa sa main sur sa joue, pour la rassurer et elle continua :

—Depuis des années, je m’efforce de ne pas m’attacher aux gens, j’ai trop souffert en les voyant disparaître, mon Drogo, mon enfant, Viserion et je me sentais comme morte à chaque fois qu’on m’arrachait quelqu’un…Mais toi tu…Toi, tu me rends vivante et ça me terrifie. Car il y a cette menace au Nord, car je suis censée garder mon esprit clair et je n’y arrive pas, j’ai peur que la prochaine fois, tu ne reviennes pas, que tu sombres dans ce lac glacé, comme mon fils et que…

Ses paroles se perdirent entre ses lèvres et il vit ses yeux si beaux, si envoûtant se mettre à briller. Doucement, il caressa sa pommette.

—Ca me terrifie, moi aussi. Et je ne veux pas te perdre pendant cette guerre, Dany, lui confia-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle cligna des yeux et il l’attira à lui, sa bouche trouvant la sienne pour un chaste baiser et elle sut que peu importe leur angoisse, ils ne pouvaient plus lutter contre leurs sentiments. Lorsqu’elle reposa ses yeux sur les siens, il la souleva de terre, ses jambes enserrant ses hanches et il les conduisit sur le lit, voulant chasser ses angoisses…

Elle ne quitta pas sa chambre cette nuit-là, même après avoir savourer un moment de félicité ensemble, elle se blottit dans ses bras et s’endormit, ses mains l’enserrant.

Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais il fut bercer par les battements du cœur de la jeune femme et ses paupières se fermèrent à son tour.

Comme le matin précédent, il s’éveilla le premier et la regarda dormir, ses phalanges glissant entre ses mèches de cheveux. Il sourit, heureux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Lorsqu’elle remua, il ne réussit pas à cacher son appréhension et elle le sentit aussitôt, sa main caressant sa barbe avec tendresse puis elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Face à face, il fit coulisser ses doigts sur la peau nue de ses bras jusqu’à la descente de ses reins, ses gestes étaient affectueux, une douce caresse qui réchauffait le cœur de la jeune Reine. Le sourire accroché aux lèvres, elle chuchota :

—Parle-moi de Winterfell, Jon.

Stupéfait par sa demande, il hocha simplement la tête. Il se rappela sa maison, la beauté de l’endroit malgré l’hiver glacial et il lui fit découvrir les lieux, passant du grand château imposant, à sa cour large où les soldats s’entrainent en ce moment chaque jour, puis il termina par lui parler de l’arbre sacré aux feuilles rouges, le lieu le plus saint de son royaume. Intriguée, elle s’enquit davantage sur cet endroit.

—L’arbre de cœur ou le Barral est un endroit où nous nous recueillons pour prier, pour penser, il est très important pour nous. Nous pouvons communier avec les anciens dieux et ils veillent sur nous, expliqua-t-il.

—Je ne suis pas familière de ce genre de croyance… Ni de connaissance dans aucun dieu, mais j’aimerais voir cet arbre.

Il sourit, ravi qu’elle pense déjà à son arrivée sur ses terres. Elle l’interrogea ensuite sur sa famille et Jon commença par Sansa, sa sœur n’avait pas toujours été bonne envers lui, se conduisant comme une princesse, le rabaissant à son rang de bâtard et Daenerys fronça les sourcils, alors il se reprit :

—Mais, elle a changé et nous sommes une famille maintenant.

Elle se redressa légèrement, pensive, plongée dans de lointains souvenirs puis lui avoua :

—Mon frère ne m’a jamais aimée Il m’a toujours vu comme un trophée. Il m’a vendue à Khal Drogo pour obtenir une armée et il a même sous-entendu qu’il aurait pu laisser quarante mille Dothraki me violer, leurs chevaux y compris si cela pouvait lui rendre son trône.

Elle esquissa un sourire amer et secoua la tête remarquant la mine choquée de Jon.

—Je doute qu’il aurait pu changer, mais cela m’a permis d’être celle que je suis aujourd’hui.

Il approuva et elle se réinstalla plus confortablement, sa main prenant la sienne, l’incitant à continuer à lui parler des Stark, voulant connaître chaque membre de sa famille.

—Bran était le plus curieux, il adorait grimper sur les tours, les arbres et il a eu un accident en raison de son intérêt maladif… Il ne pourra plus jamais marcher.

—Mais il a retrouvé le chemin de votre foyer.

—Oui. Et puis il y a Arya… Nous étions très proches tous les deux, elle n’avait rien d’une princesse, voulant toujours se battre, apprendre le maniement de l’épée. Mon père s’en amusait, sa femme… beaucoup moins… Arya était un peu l’enfant terrible, la petite rebelle et elle m’a toujours considéré comme son frère, pas comme un bâtard.

—Tu as hâte de la revoir, non ?

—Oui, même si j’ai peur qu’elle veuille se joindre à nous pour la bataille… Elle est têtue…

—Comme son frère, argua-t-elle.

Il ricana un bref moment puis la jeune femme déclara :

—J’aimerais que tu montes Raeghal, Jon.

Etonné, il s’assit dans le lit et elle se releva à son tour pour lui faire face.

—Drogon a confiance en toi et je suis certaine que Raeghal réagira pareil. J’ai besoin qu’on protège mon dernier fils et je voudrai que tu le fasses.

Il fut touché par sa sincérité et glissa une main sur sa joue, ses yeux braqués sur les siens.

—Je t’apprendrai à le monter.

Il opina du chef, peu certain d’y arriver, mais il essaierait, pour elle.

—En contrepartie, je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

Haussant un sourcil, il attendit quelque peu curieux.

—Je voudrais que tu m’apprennes à me battre à l’épée.

Avant qu’il puisse objecter, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui expliqua :

—Je pensais mes fils immortels, intouchables… Drogon a été blessé pendant la bataille à Highgarden et Viserion a…Viserion a été le premier à me quitter… Si Drogon est attaqué, si je tombe de son dos… Je ne saurais pas me défendre face à ces créatures.

—Il y aura ton armée, la mienne, et je serais là pour…

—Tu ne sais pas, Jon. Ni, moi d’ailleurs… J’ai vu ces monstres ils… J’ai affronté des fous, des hommes violents, sans scrupules, mais je n’ai jamais eu peur, pas avant que le Night King ne me prenne Viserion, pas avant que je te vois tomber dans ce lac glacé…

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il la serra contre lui, promettant qu’il ne leur arriverait rien, mais elle se détacha de ses bras et secoua la tête.

—Si tu ne m’aides pas Jon Snow, je demanderai à cette femme, Brienne de Torth. Elle acceptera, j’en suis certaine.

Il soupira, même s’il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois, il savait qu’elle était comme on l’avait décrit : Un Dragon. Il ne pourrait pas la dompter, alors il accepta à contrecœur, se promettant qu’il la protégerait quoiqu’il advienne.

 

Ils passèrent la matinée dans sa cabine, ignorant un temps le reste du monde, leurs devoirs, étant simplement Jon et Dany, deux amants, deux âmes sœurs. Hélas, leur idyllique moment dû prendre fin. Ils hésitèrent au comportement à adopter l’un envers l’autre, mais dans l’immédiat, ils préfèrent ne rien montrer. Leur affection mutuelle pourrait aussi bien être un atout qu’une faiblesse surtout face à Cersei. Daenerys repensa à sa conversation avec sa Main la veille, parlant d’une alliance avec le Nord, car peu importe que le Roi ait plié le genou, le Nord ne se soumettrait pas à elle. Elle ne voulait pas gouverner ce peuple, simplement les aider comme elle avait pu le faire avec les esclaves de _Meereen_. Mais son Lord et ami avait raison sur un point : elle devait s’allier au Nord pour se protéger d’une attaque éventuelle de Cersei Lannister.

Marchant côte à côte dans le couloir, elle finit par le laisser, échangeant un bref regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments et il esquissa un sourire en inclinant la tête. Retournant dans ses quartiers, elle fut surprise d’y trouver sa Main, installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, avec un verre de vin. Refermant la porte, elle s’approcha de lui et il l’invita à prendre place à ses côtés.

—Votre nuit a été bonne, Ma Reine ?

Elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de le questionner davantage, il savait. N’avait-il pas dit un jour alors qu’ils discutaient lors du voyage pour Westeros : Je bois, et je sais des choses.

—Fort agréable, mon ami.

Il sourit puis lui tendit une coupe qu’elle prit.

—Je suppose qu’elle le fut aussi pour Jon Snow.

Ignorant sa remarque, elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres et Tyrion renchérit :

—Avez-vous réfléchi à notre conversation d’hier ?

Elle opina du chef.

—Votre idée me semble fortement plausible, Ma Main. Et puis, vous m’avez toujours dit que je devrais former des alliances, non ?

—En effet, mais j’avais omis que Ma Reine pourrait tomber amoureuse d’un bâtard.

—Je doute que vous puissiez vous méprendre à ce point, Mon Lord.

Il éclata de rire puis brandit son verre.

—Votre Majesté est perspicace. Mon esprit parfois s’égare, mais il revient toujours à la bonne place.

—Sur votre tête, je présume ?

Il lui sourit puis ajouta en se servant un nouveau verre :

—Nous avons encore des formalités à prévoir avant notre arrivée pour le Nord… Il serait bon de les régler rapidement, vous ne pensez pas ?

Elle approuva d’un signe de tête.

—Désirez-vous que je m’en charge ?

Elle secoua la tête. Bien que cette alliance fût importante pour elle en tant que Reine et héritière des sept royaumes, elle ne la considérait pas simplement comme un mariage politique. Elle ne savait pas si Jon accepterait, mais une part d’elle l’espérait. La situation serait tellement plus simple pour eux s’ils étaient légalement mariés. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il soit un amant, il n’était pas Daario. Il était un guerrier, mais aussi un homme humble et choisi par son peuple pour gouverner le Nord et l’admirait pour cela.

—Non, je peux le faire moi-même.

Il approuva d’un signe de tête et déclara sincèrement :

—Daenerys, ma sœur verra cette alliance à la fois comme une menace et un moyen de faire pression. Ne l’oubliez jamais.

—Je le sais parfaitement, mon ami. Mais je compte sur vous pour faire de votre frère un véritable allié.

—Je ferai mon possible. Jaime n’est pas un imbécile et puis, il a pris sa décision seul en quittant King Landing. Il est sincère, Ma Reine.

—Je l’espère. Vous savez que membre de votre famille ou non, un ennemi reste un ennemi !

Tyrion soupira mais comprit clairement le message.

—Je serai le premier à le punir si tel est le cas, Altesse, assura-t-il, amèrement.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et il leva ses yeux sur elle.

—Je n’ai pas le temps de gérer un nouveau conflit, et je vous fais confiance.

—La confiance est une chose merveilleuse si elle est offerte à la bonne personne.

Elle esquissa un sourire puis le questionna, amusée :

—Qui a dit cela ?

—Une bonne personne en qui on a offert sa confiance.

—Vous, je suppose ?

—Je ne permettrais pas de m’estimer être une bonne personne, Ma Reine.

—Mais si Moi, je vous dis que vous en êtes une ?

—Eh bien sans doute pourrais-je m’attribuer ces mots !

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis trinquèrent ensemble avant que le silence ne retombe.

 

Après son entrevue avec Tyrion, Daenerys prit du temps pour se préparer, changeant de tenue, choisissant un coloris plus clair que les précédentes tenues de couleur sombre, ses cheveux étaient relevés, quelques mèches cascadant de ça et là sur ses épaules. Quittant sa cabine, elle retrouva rapidement le reste des hommes sur le pont à s’entraîner. Jon en faisait partie, maniant l’épée avec habileté face à Sir Jorah tandis que Jaime et Brienne en faisaient de même. Fascinée, elle resta aux côtés de Sir Davos à les voir pratiquer.

—Je me demande qui gagnera ce combat, dit l’homme, enthousiaste.

Elle suivit les gestes des deux guerriers, connaissant déjà l’adresse de son vieil ami Mormont, mais pas celle de Jon et elle fut impressionnée par son agilité, sa dextérité. Le combat fut rude, mais les premiers à s’arrêter furent Jaime et Brienne, le Lannister ayant courbé le genou face à la guerrière. Essoufflés, ils s’approchèrent d’elle, Jaime la salua respectueusement avant de s’installer à leurs côtés, Brienne prit place derrière la Reine. Détournant son regard du duel, elle porta son attention sur la femme en armure.

—Vous m’avez impressionnée, Brienne de Torth.

—Sa grâce me fait trop d’honneur.

Elle lui sourit, et s’enquit :

—Est-ce difficile ?

Brienne haussa un sourcil.

—De tenir une épée, de se défendre face à un attaquant ?

La question interpella les deux autres hommes qui fixèrent leur regard sur les deux femmes. Brienne resta songeuse avant d’arguer :

—Tout dépend la volonté que l’on a, Majesté.

La réponse sembla convenir à Daenerys qui hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Jon et Sir Jorah. D’autres hommes s’avancèrent sur le pont, dont Théon GreyJoy qui souriait, se rappelant l’époque où Jon et Robb se battaient à l’épée, tiraient à l’arc en compagnie de leur jeune frère et Arya la plus chétive qui ridiculisait toujours ce dernier. Il regarda Jaime Lannister, impatient à l’idée que sa sœur soit libérée. La Reine Cersei avait donné son accord pour la faire rejoindre Winterfell et cela grâce à Daenerys Targaryen. Il ne savait pas si l’accueil qu’on lui ferait dans le Nord serait bon, mais il voulait prouver son allégeance au Stark, regrettant amèrement ses choix passés…

Soudain, le combat prit fin, Sir Jorah ayant pris l’avantage. Certains furent surpris, d’autres moins, mais ils furent tous deux acclamer par les spectateurs. Rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, le Nordiste aperçut Daenerys et il se perdit brièvement dans ses yeux violets avant de se reprendre pour s’avancer vers le petit groupe.

—Quel duel intéressant vous nous avez offert, s’exclama la mère des Dragons.

Il arbora un sourire en coin qu’elle lui rendit avant de reporter son attention sur Sir Jorah.

—Votre agilité semble toujours aussi parfaite, mon vieil ami.

—Vous me faîtes trop d’honneur, Khaleesi, s’inclina-t-il, s’emparant de sa main pour la baiser.

Jon suivit l’échange, ne pouvant détourner son regard, regrettant de ne pouvoir être aussi affectueux envers elle en public. Sentant le regard du Lord sur elle, Daenerys libéra sa main et fit un pas vers lui.

—J’aimerais m’entretenir avec vous, Jon.

Il acquiesça et ils s’éloignèrent du petit groupe, se dirigeant vers le bastingage,  distançant le reste du groupe qui reprit conversations et nouveaux combats.

—Je ne suis pas surprise que Sir Jorah t’ait battu, affirma-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Offusqué, il demanda :

—Parce qu’il a plus d’années de pratique ? Parce qu’il voulait impressionner sa Reine ?

—Parce qu’il n’était pas distrait par elle plutôt, dit-elle de façon mutine.

Ils échangèrent un regard et il ricana, réalisant qu’elle s’était moquée de lui. Reprenant rapidement son sérieux, elle fixa l’horizon, le vent froid soufflant fortement, l’hiver était vraiment là et les chaudes températures de Essos bien lointaines. Nostalgique de ces paysages si magnifiques, elle assura en posant ses mains sur le bois du bateau :

—Un jour, nous irons à _Meereen_ et tu découvriras un royaume paisible, où tes manteaux de fourrure resteront bien sagement dans une malle et où le soleil si haut dans le ciel te donnera l’impression qu’il ne descendra jamais et qu’il brillera pour toujours. Les étoiles si vives dans la nuit noire seront comme un chemin qui te guidera au travers d’un désert sans fin, vers un havre de paix.

Il sourit puis fit un pas vers elle, ses doigts frôlant les siens brièvement.

—J’aimerais beaucoup, Dany.

Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère, repensant à sa conversation avec Tyrion réalisant qu’elle devrait bientôt en faire part à Jon, mais pas pour le moment, pas dans ces conditions. Peut-être ce soir quand elle serait dans ses bras, peut-être pourrait-elle lui dire simplement qu’elle voudrait être sa femme et non sa Reine. C’était la première fois qu’elle désirait avoir quelque chose pour elle, pour son propre bien et non celui de son peuple. Etait-elle égoïste ? Sans doute, mais le côté politique aiderait à faire illusion sur ses vrais sentiments pour Jon Snow. Confiante, elle colla son épaule  à la sienne et lui parla de la vie là-bas, s’imaginant un futur où ils seraient dans ce même bateau, mariés et heureux sans aucune menace pour empêcher leur bonheur. Son rêve idyllique ne se réaliserait peut-être jamais, mais elle aimait à penser que quelque part, quelqu’un veillait sur eux, les protégeant d’une mort certaine.


	10. I'm hers and she's mine part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde :)  
> Cet os reprend des passages du 707, des missing pièces et le lendemain de la nuit de Jon et Dany !

 

 

Elle se rappelle encore ses paroles depuis leur départ de DragonPit, là où ils ont enfin pu créer un armistice, une forme d’alliance avec Cersei Lannister, à l’endroit même où il a porté son allégeance envers elle, mettant presque en péril leur expédition. Mais même si elle lui en a voulu un bref instant, elle l’a trouvé honorable, respectant une promesse qu’il lui avait faite en privée. Il aurait très bien pu changer d’avis, elle l’aurait accepté quand même, ayant déjà pris sa décision de partir au Nord, et de détruire le Night King pour venger son fils. Elle se souvenait de leur conversation alors qu’ils attendaient le retour de Tyrion, ces mots si touchants où il tentait de lui donner un peu d’espoir, l’espoir qu’un jour elle puisse être mère. Mais la jeune Reine savait que c’était impossible, que la sorcière Mirri Maz Duur l’avait maudite, l’empêchant de donner la vie. Elle avait été des mois avec Daario, et jamais elle n’avait pu tomber enceinte. Avait-elle espérée un enfant de lui ? Non, pas à cette époque, elle voulait protéger son peuple, aider Meereen et puis, elle n’aimait pas Daario alors qu’elle commençait à développer des sentiments forts pour Jon Snow… Elle savait que lui en éprouvait, elle le ressentait dans chaque regard, chaque geste, chaque mot et elle était totalement perdue. C’est pour cela qu’elle avait quitté son chevet l’autre jour, c’est pour cela qu’elle évitait d’être trop souvent en sa présence, et pourtant, ils étaient attirés l’un vers l’autre comme poussé par un vent invisible…

Soudain, sans surprise, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête vers lui et rencontra son regard si intense.

—Finalement nous ne sommes pas foutus !

Elle esquissa un mince sourire qu’il lui rendit et approuva d’un signe de tête.

—Finalement, non.

Un silence confortable s’installa entre eux et il résista à lui prendre les mains, mais se reprit à la dernière minute, l’observant alors qu’elle fixait l’océan à nouveau.

—Mais je ne lui fais pas totalement confiance. C’est une chose que j’ai appris avec le temps, ne jamais baisser sa garde même face à son ennemi, affirma-t-elle.

—Elle n’aura rien à gagner à faire cela, à part s’autodétruire.

—Sans doute, mais elle est avide de pouvoir, Tyrion me l’a souvent rappelé et je ne vais pas l’oublier.

Il inclina la tête, puis fit un pas vers elle, Daenerys pivota vers lui et remarqua son anxiété naissante, elle resta les mains jointes à l’observer, intriguée.

—Je vous protégerai, Ma Reine.

Le mot la fit frissonner, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et le remercia en posant sa main sur la sienne, calmant un peu son anxiété.

—Je peux me protéger moi-même, vous savez. Ce n’est pas la première personne qui menacerait ma vie.

Elle disait vrai. Elle n’avait jamais cessé d’affronter des menaces, mais arrivant toujours à les maîtriser. Hélas, une plus grande les attendait au-delà du mur, et elle ne savait vraiment pas s’ils survivraient tous… Elle se devait d’y croire, d’espérer car sa vie était liée à Westeros, à ce monde qu’elle voulait changer, mais son cœur de mère voulait aussi venger la mort de Viserion et protéger tous les innocents au Nord.

—Je sais. Je ne doute pas de cela, votre grâce, mais nous vaincrons le Night King, ensemble.

Elle serra doucement sa paume sur sa main, lui souriant chaleureusement puis elle le libéra, reprenant son activité première, à savoir fixer l’horizon. Il prit congé et elle suivit discrètement sa silhouette…

 

L’arrivée à Dragonstone se fit assez rapidement, la traversée s’étant passée dans le calme, Raeghal et Drogon étaient déjà rentrés et elle les couva brièvement du regard, son cœur se serrant toujours de ne plus voir un majestueux dragon couleur crème aux écailles dorées voler aux côtés de ses frères.

—Altesse ?

Elle croisa le regard de Missandey et inclina la tête avant de la rejoindre. En silence, elles montèrent le long escalier, mais elle sentit soudain la main de la jeune femme prendre la sienne et elle la serra avec reconnaissance. Elle n’avait pas besoin de parler à son amie, elle comprenait parfaitement ses tourments.

Ereintée du voyage, elle abandonna ses hôtes pour se rendre dans ses quartiers. Personne n’objecta à repousser la réunion au lendemain matin. Jon resta le regard sur la porte qui se refermait, il savait que la perte du dragon était récente pour elle et hélas, il ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser les tourments de la jeune femme. Il avait essayé d’apaiser ses craintes à Dragonpit et avait réussi à lui arracher un mince sourire. Pourtant, il n’avait pas pour habitude de côtoyer des femmes, encore moins une Reine alors sans les conseils de sa sœur, Sansa, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter vis-à-vis d’elle. Ses sentiments étaient clairs, mais elle ne semblait pas le voir ainsi, après tout, il restait un bâtard, titre de Roi du Nord ou non.

—Jon, venez vous restaurer, proposa Davos posant une main sur son épaule.

Il se détourna et suivit son compagnon tandis que Tyrion était déjà installé se servant du vin. C’était la première fois depuis leur arrivée à Dragonstone que la Reine ne dînait pas en leur compagnie…

 

Seule dans sa chambre, Daenerys avait revêtue une tenue plus légère, laissant de côté ses habits sombres pour prendre une robe plus colorée, lui rappelant Essos, le soleil chaleureux, ses trois dragons volant dans le ciel bleu. Un bref instant, elle s’imagina dans le désert, sur son cheval, entourée de ses enfants, cherchant encore sa route vers sa maison. Mais était-elle vraiment chez elle ? Dragonstone lui appartenait, elle y avait vu le jour, mais depuis sa mésaventure au-delà du mur, elle regrettait le temps où sa vie ne se résumait qu’à suivre son Khal, espérant qu’un jour ses œufs de pierre reprennent vie… Soupirant, elle s’approcha du balcon, laissant le vent glisser dans ses cheveux. Le froid l’envahi, mais elle ne le ressentait pas, trop perdue dans ses pensées, dans cette autre vie qui n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir…

On frappa soudain à sa porte et elle pivota pour voir son amie Missandei pénétrer à l’intérieur. La jeune métisse s’approcha de sa reine et lui couvrit les épaules avec bienveillance. Elle la remercia d’un simple sourire puis quitta son point d’observation pour aller s’installer sur des fauteuils, acceptant volontiers la collation qu’elle lui avait apportée. Elle mangea silencieusement, se forçant à prendre des forces pour la bataille à venir.

—Il me tarde de découvrir le Nord, avoua la jeune femme.

Daenerys leva les yeux sur elle et elle reprit avec un faible sourire :

—Sir Davos m’a parlé de la neige et je suis intriguée par elle. Et puis, il dit que Winterfell est une belle région.

—Tu parles souvent avec lui ?

—Assez. Il est de nature curieuse, assura-t-elle, amusée.

La reine esquissa un sourire, mais approuva son amie. Davos était un homme très gentil, toujours à l’écoute d’une histoire sur ses aventures passées et Tyrion disait qu’il était un bon compagnon autour d’un verre. Elle n’osait imaginer leurs soirées…

—Le Roi Du Nord semblait préoccuper ce soir.

Surprise, elle haussa un sourcil.

—En sais-tu la raison, Missandei ?

L’ex esclave esquissa un sourire en coin.

—Je n’ai pas besoin de raison pour savoir, Ma Reine.

Elles échangèrent un regard assez explicite, et la jeune Targaryen porta un verre de vin à ses lèvres.

Un ange passa avant qu’elle ne repose sa coupe sur la table.

—Pourquoi n’es-tu pas avec Grey Worm ? Je sais qu’il te manquait et tu devrais profiter de sa présence, déclara-t-elle.

Missandei rougit, mais secoua la tête.

—Vous avez besoin de moi, Majesté.

Sa main se posa sur celle de sa souveraine qui la remercia d’un sourire.

—Je profiterai de lui demain, mais ce soir, nous pourrions parler de ce voyage vers le Nord et tout ce que vous désirez découvrir ?

Pensive, elle se rappela les histoires de Jorah sur cet endroit et commença à énumérer quelques bribes de souvenirs. Missandei fut ravie et enthousiaste des paysages que lui contait sa Reine.

 

Elles s’endormirent ensemble dans le lit, les mains jointes, partageant un instant comme ceux qu’elles avaient déjà pu avoir par le passé, rêvant d’endroits enneigés, de loups, de forêt mystique où aucune menace ne viendrait jamais les atteindre.

 

Au petit matin, Daenerys quitta le lit, laissant Missandei dormir paisiblement. Ses pas la menèrent à nouveau sur le balcon, ses mains se posèrent sur la pierre sombre et elle ferma les yeux, laissant l’air frais s’abattre sur son visage. Au lointain, elle perçu les voix de ses deux fils et elle sourit, confiante. Elle était la mère des dragons et la flamme brillait toujours en elle, prête à rendre justice. Rouvrant les paupières, elle porta ses yeux plus en aval et reconnu le long manteau de fourrure de Jon Snow. Il semblait fixer l’horizon à son tour. Soudain, Raeghal vola vers elle et elle tendit le bras pour le caresser un bref instant, appréciant sa présence à ses côtés. Il reprit son envol et elle réalisa que son fils avait attiré l’attention, Jon Snow l’observait à distance. Leurs yeux s’accrochèrent quelques secondes et malgré l’éloignement, elle sentit son intense regard, la fraicheur environnante disparut pour être remplacée par un feu brûlant. Elle reprit contenance et décida de retourner dans sa chambre, brisant leur connexion visuelle, son cœur s’affolant dans sa poitrine.

 

Missandei l’aida avec ses cheveux, les tressant, les nouant, mais elle garda la plupart libres sur ses épaules. Observant son reflet dans le miroir, elle esquissa un bref sourire, toujours stupéfaite des talents de son amie. Elles quittèrent ensuite la chambre main dans la main, appréciant ce moment qu’elles partageaient ensemble. Arrivant près des portes menant à la salle à manger, Missandei recula et inclina la tête puis poussa le bois qui grinça légèrement et la laissa passer devant elle. Sans surprise, elle trouva ses conseillers déjà installés pour se restaurer ainsi que Sandor qui semblait impatient pour on ne sait quelle raison, Sir Davos qui discutait vivement avec Tyrion et Jon qui se redressa subitement sur sa chaise, son regard se posant sur elle. L’arrivée de la jeune femme coupa court à toute discussion et sa Main fut la première à aller à sa rencontre.

—Bien le bonjour, votre grâce ! Il est de nature que je porte un toast à votre retour parmi nous. Vous nous avez manqué hier soir ! L’atmosphère Nordiste était quelque peu taciturne…

Elle arbora un sourire en coin et rétorqua :

—Sans doute dû au vent, mon ami.

—Un vent venant du Sud, je suppose.

Daenerys ne répondit rien, l’ignorant presque alors qu’elle prenait place autour de la table, s’installant face à tout le monde. Le Lord Lannister ricana avant de se mettre à sa droite, Missandei de l’autre et il se servit un verre de vin pendant que tout le monde reprenait le cours de leur discussion. Commençant à se sustenter, elle sentit toutefois le regard perçant de Jon Snow sur elle et leva brièvement les yeux, croisant son regard avant qu’il ne baisse les yeux sur son plat.

 

Peu après le repas frugal, Tyrion proposa qu’ils se réunissent tous pour organiser leur arrivée au Nord. Sandor préférant les laisser à leur discussion, ne se sentant pas à sa place dans ce genre de lieu. Gendry l’accompagna, retournant vers la grotte pour continuer l’extraction du Verre Dragon.

Jon fut le premier à proposer un plan d’action, ses doigts suivant un chemin sur la table représentant tout Westeros, expliquant la solution à adopter pour que les armées de la Reine arrivent rapidement au Nord. Chacun l’écouta attentivement. Le point de convergence étant Winterfell, à cheval ou en bateau. Jorah conseilla à la Reine de se rendre là-bas en volant sur Drogon, mais Jon s’interposa, affirmant que s’ils étaient alliés, ils devaient le prouver au Nord, leur donner une bonne image de cette alliance, en voyageant à bateau pour se rendre à White Harbour, une des régions les plus au Sud de Winterfell.

—Je ne viens pas pour conquérir le Nord, je viens pour sauver le Nord, adressa-t-elle ce message à Sir Jorah.

Le soldat inclina la tête platement et elle reporta son attention sur Jon Snow.

—Nous naviguerons ensemble.

Le Lord approuva d’un signe de tête ne pouvant détacher son regard du sien. Jorah soupira et elle afficha un petit sourire en coin, très bref, mais qui ne manqua pas d’être remarqué par Tyrion… Ces derniers mots levèrent la réunion et elle se dirigea vers la sortie afin de retrouver ses Dothraki, laissant le soin à Grey Worm de gérer les immaculés.

 

Après sa discussion avec Theon, Jon quitta le château pour se rendre en direction des bateaux afin de préparer au mieux leur départ imminent. Arrivant sur la plage, il vit l’armée complète des Dothraki envahissant la côte et remarqua soudain Daenerys face à eux. Elle s’exprimait dans leur langue maternelle, ponctuant ses paroles d’une voix forte et autoritaire. Soudain, les hommes se mirent à pousser des cris victorieux ponctués ensuite par des « Khaleesi ».

—Si jeune et pourtant, elle est capable de diriger un si grand peuple, rétorqua Jorah en le rejoignant.

Jon approuva d’un signe de tête, son regard toujours posé sur elle.

—Espérons que le Nord l’acceptera comme leur souveraine…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Davos et asura confiant :

—Ils l’accepteront, même si je suppose que nous devrons les convaincre.

—Comme elle a dû vous convaincre vous-même, mon cher Jon, le taquina Davos.

Il arbora un bref sourire avant qu’ils ne s’éloignent tous deux vers les bateaux.

 

Satisfait du travail effectué sur les bateaux, Jon se dirigea vers la grotte afin de récupérer d’autres caisses remplies de Verre Dragon. Les mois à extraire le lieu avaient été propices et chaque homme devrait être en mesure d’avoir une arme sur lui. Sandor, Gendry l’accompagnèrent, s’emparant de minéraux fraichement taillés en couteaux.

—Hâte de l’enfoncer dans ces emmerdeurs de marcheurs, s’exclama le Limier en se saisissant d’un poignard.

Gendry se gaussa et Jon opina du chef, soupirant un bref instant en réalisant que la bataille se déroulerait surement dans quelques semaines.

 Ses compagnons commencèrent à s’éloigner. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la grotte et s’aventura plus en profondeur, comme poussé par une force inconnue. S’avançant plus à l’intérieur, il remarqua soudain de la lumière dans le fond du lieu. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit la reine, torche en main, observant les peintures comme ils l’avaient fait quelques semaines auparavant. Il fit quelques pas et elle réalisa qu’elle n’était plus seule, pivotant vers lui.

—Je n’aurai jamais imaginé que cette menace était réelle, même avec ces dessins.

Il combla le vide les séparant et elle retourna à sa contemplation.

—Je suppose que c’est la dernière fois que je les verrais.

Il haussa un sourcil, étonné.

—Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

Détachant son regard du mur en pierre, elle se tourna vers lui, la flamme les enveloppant de sa lumière.

—Parce que je doute que nous survivions à cette bataille, Jon.

Il resta sans voix et elle reprit, un sourire en coin.

—Je ne m’imaginais pas en venant ici, à Westeros qu’une telle situation se présenterait à moi. Tout était tracé avec mes conseillers, mon avenir était écrit… Du moins, je le croyais. Je me battrais pour sauver mon peuple, pour venger Viserion, mais la menace est grande, dangereuse… Nous ne survivrons pas tous. Et je ne suis pas une guerrière, juste une Reine sur des Dragons qui peuvent mourir d’une lance…

Sa sincérité le perturba et il se rapprocha d’elle. Hésitant, il expira un bon coup puis avoua :

—J’ai toujours pensé que je mourrai en affrontant le Night King et je le pense encore, mais… Il y a cette part de moi qui espère m’en sortir…Parce que…j’aimerais vous voir régner. J’aimerai découvrir ce nouveau monde que vous voulez tant nous offrir.

Troublée, elle plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes et il fit un pas vers elle, sa main se levant pour la poser sur sa joue, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Tout à coup, ils entendirent la voix forte de Sandor et des pas se rapprochèrent. A regret, ils se séparèrent tandis que les deux hommes les rejoignaient.

—Il est temps de prendre la mer, s’exclama le soldat au visage brûlé.

Gendry sourit et elle approuva d’un signe de tête.

—Oui, il est temps de partir, répéta-t-elle.

La jeune femme s’éloigna alors que Jon la suivait du regard, regrettant amèrement l’interruption de ce moment avec elle.

 

Le petit bateau n’attendait plus que les derniers passagers pour quitter Dragonstone. Soudain, Drogon et Raeghal volèrent au-dessus d’eux. Si à son arrivée ici, Jon avait pris peur de ces créatures, il n’en n’était plus rien, il les admirait et les respectait. Les observant un bref instant, il reporta son attention sur la plage et vit la Reine s’avancer vers eux en compagnie de ses conseillers. Elle réajusta ses gants sur ses mains, le vent était glacial aujourd’hui, bien plus qu’à l’ordinaire. Daenerys s’approcha de l’embarcation et il ne résista pas à la tentation de l’aider à monter, se rappelant cet instant privilégié qu’ils avaient partagé sur le bateau qui les éloignait de Eastwatch. Leurs yeux s’accrochèrent un bref instant, avant qu’elle ne s’installe au côté de Missandei. Les dragons se mirent à suivre la barque et elle leva les yeux vers eux, se rappelant son arrivée ici, sur ses terres. Hélas, une chose avait changé : Viserion n’était plus là. Repoussant son chagrin, elle reporta son attention sur l’océan, ses pensées s’éloignant de cette journée au Nord.

 

Le bateau s’éloignait de la cité ancestrale des Targaryens et chacun commença à s’occuper sur l’embarcation. Le voyage durerait plusieurs semaines avant qu’ils n’arrivent à White Harbour. Jon prit ses quartiers et rédigea une missive pour Sansa, pour la prévenir qu’ils arriveraient bientôt et qu’elle prépare le Nord à l’arrivée de la Reine, sachant pertinemment qu’elle n’avait sans doute pas approuvé qu’il plie le genou. Il connaissait sa sœur. Une fois le message écrit, il quitta sa cabine pour se rendre près des volatiles. Ils en avaient pris certains avec eux afin de communiquer plus facilement. S’emparant de l’un d’eux, il accrocha le parchemin et monta sur le pont. Jon libéra l’oiseau qui s’envola dans le ciel. Soupirant, il resta à fixer l’horizon, la nuit commençant à tomber. Tyrion le rejoignit peu après, un verre de vin à la main.

—J’ai toujours pensé que je ne reverrais jamais le Nord. Trop froid pour moi, même si j’ai bien aimé les bordels par chez toi, Jon.

Il éclata de rire et la Main de la Reine ajouta d’un ton plus sérieux :

—Un Nain et un bâtard voguant ensemble. Un peu plus confortable qu’à dos de cheval et puis, j’ai un breuvage pour me tenir chaud !

—Une éternité depuis ce moment oui…

—Joffrey était encore un gamin prétentieux et peureux à qui je pouvais donner des claques sans risquer de perdre ma tête, déclara le Lannister nostalgique.

—Mes frères et moi apprenions à devenir des hommes aux côtés de mon père.

—Et de l’autre côté de l’océan, une Reine s’éveillait… Une longue histoire que je ne peux hélas pas raconter car nous manquerions de vin avant de l’avoir entamée !

Jon esquissa un bref sourire puis Tyrion lui proposa de rentrer pour manger un morceau et il accepta.

 

Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, tous appréciant cette simplicité, loin de leur obligation, loin de la guerre qui menaçait. Certains se mirent à conter des aventures parfois grotesques, parfois chevaleresques, mais chaque moment était ponctué par des éclats de rire.

 

La nuit étant enfin tombée, la jeune Reine était sortie prendre l’air, veillant sur ses deux fils qui voltaient dans le ciel. Une pointe serrait toujours son cœur de ne plus en voir que deux.

—Vous devriez rentrer au chaud, Majesté.

Se tournant vers la personne, elle secoua la tête, et il la rejoint, fixant à son tour les deux créatures.

—Etes-vous effrayé de retourner dans le Nord, Sir Jorah ?

—Pas autant que je ne l’aurai imaginé.

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un bref sourire puis elle avoua dans un murmure :

—Moi, je le suis. Vous m’avez toujours parlé de la fierté des gens du Nord et j’ai eu quelques aperçus avec leur Roi.

—Mais au final, il a plaidé son allégeance, Khaleesi.

Elle inclina la tête.

—Cela ne change pas que je sois effrayée, mon ami.

L’homme posa sa main sur son épaule et elle posa sa main sur la sienne, appréciant sa présence à ses côtés.

—Vous m’avez manqué.

La révélation troubla le soldat un bref instant et il posa son autre main, couvrant celle de la jeune Reine.

—J’aurai aimé vous voir arriver sur vos terres, Khaleesi.

Elle sourit.

—J’ai eu l’impression de retrouver une partie manquante, mais il m’en manque toujours un morceau.

—Le trône.

Elle secoua la tête.

—Je ne sais plus trop, ce qui s’est passé dans le Nord a changé ma vision des choses.

Il opina du chef, comprenant les sentiments de sa Reine, lui-même avait eu peur pour leurs vies pendant cette longue nuit d’attente.

—Je vous souhaite de la trouver, Majesté.

Sa main s’éloigna de la sienne et elle fixa le ciel.

—Vous n’étiez pas ravi que je parte en bateau.

Il sembla piqué au vif, mais hocha la tête.

—Votre vie est précieuse, bien plus qu’aucune autre, Khaleesi.

—Une lance peut frapper un dragon, Sir Jorah, je ne l’ai que trop bien vu et vous aussi. Je ne suis à l’abri nulle part.

—Peu importe ce que nous affronterons là-bas, je resterai toujours à vos côtés.

Elle pivota vers lui et le remercia d’un sourire sincère. Sa paume se posa sur sa joue et Jorah se perdit dans son regard. Il l’aimait tellement, mais il savait aussi qu’elle ne le verrait jamais comme un amant, un partenaire et il avait fini par l’accepter. Pourtant, lorsqu’elle lui témoignait ce genre de tendresse, il se mettait à espérer que peut-être, un jour, elle lui ouvrirait son cœur.

—Merci d’être là, mon ami. Nous avons tellement vécu ensemble, je ne me serais pas vu vivre cette nouvelle aventure sans vous.

Elle écarta ensuite sa main puis s’apprêtait à partir lorsqu’elle vit Jon Snow face à eux. Elle lui adressa un mince sourire, lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de poursuivre son chemin. Le jeune homme se détourna pour suivre sa silhouette. Il était sorti prendre l’air, songeur et c’est incrédule qu’il l’avait trouvé en compagnie de Jorah, leur proximité pouvait faire douter de leur relation. Soupirant, il finit par affronter l’homme du regard puis le rejoignit finalement vers le bastingage. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes avant que Jorah n’avoue :

—Je sais que vos intentions sont bonnes envers Ma Reine, Jon, mais elle ne devrait pas être ici.

Le Roi du Nord arbora un sourire en coin.

—Elle a pris sa décision seule, Jorah.

L’homme souffla et Jon osa enfin demander :

—Vous l’aimez, non ?

Jorah se tut un bref instant avant d’opiner du chef.

—Je l’aime depuis le premier jour où je l’ai rencontrée. Elle n’était qu’une innocente jeune fille « vendue » à Khal Drogo en échange d’une armée et malgré sa peur, malgré la vie de Nomade qu’elle a menée à cette époque, elle était respectée par le Khalasar, par son mari. Elle était une reine à leurs yeux tout comme au mien. Son frère n’était pas digne de porter la couronne un jour et j’ai détesté sa manière de la traiter, mais elle s’est affirmée avec le temps, et a pris sa place. Je l’ai vue conquérir des royaumes, réconforter les innocents, faire payer les monstres. Je l’ai vue devenir celle qu’elle est aujourd’hui, mais cela ne change pas qu’elle peut se montrer obstinée et qu’elle peut écouter son cœur.

Jon resta silencieux, s’imaginant la vie de Daenerys Targaryen dans le désert aride, dans les cités majestueuses et il regretta de ne pas l’avoir connue à cette époque-là. Il ne connaissait que le Nord, les longues nuits d’hiver et pourtant, il avait eu de bons moments avec ses amis.

—Vous l’aimez vous aussi.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Jorah qui esquissa un sourire un peu amer.

—Qui peut ne pas l’aimer ?

Jon approuva d’un signe de tête. Il posa une main sur son épaule puis sans une parole de plus, Jorah se retira, le laissant à ses pensées.

 

Expirant un bon coup, Jon regarda la porte devant laquelle il se tenait. Il avait longtemps réfléchi en fixant les étoiles ainsi que les deux dragons dans la nuit noire. Son état d’esprit lui rappela un peu celui qu’il avait eu au Nord il y a bien longtemps quand une femme à la chevelure flamboyante avait pu le faire douter de ses vœux, au point qu’il cède à la tentation ultime, oubliant un instant qu’il pourrait donner la vie à un bâtard. Pourtant, la situation était bien différente ici, il n’était plus un Garde de la Nuit, mais un Roi, bien qu’il ne se considère que comme un Stark maintenant. Il n’avait accepté le titre que pour les Nordistes, pour unifier leur famille face à la guerre qui arrivait au-delà du mur… Et ce n’était en aucun cas le bâtard, le Roi ou l’ancien Garde de la Nuit qui se tenait devant cette porte aux armoiries Targaryennes, ce n’était qu’un homme. Levant la main pour frapper sur le bois, il retint son souffle, hésitant. Cela dura un bref instant, avant qu’il ne balaye son angoisse. Il savait qu’elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, il l’avait compris ce jour-là sur le bateau et ce matin dans la grotte, il aurait pu l’embrasser, la faire sienne comme il le désirait depuis plusieurs semaines… Reprenant confiance, il toqua à la porte, trois coups qui représentaient les battements effrénés de son cœur. Les secondes lui parurent une éternité, puis il entendit un grincement et décolla son regard du sol, rencontrant celui de la jeune femme, de sa Reine… Il était incapable de lui parler, presque intimidé de se trouver là devant elle. Il lut l’étonnement dans ses yeux lilas, et il redevint soudain un bâtard. Comment pouvait-il espérer conquérir son cœur, elle avait un sang noble, alors que lui, non. Cependant, il fut incapable de rebrousser chemin et lorsqu’elle écarta sa main du chambranle, il sut qu’elle l’acceptait. Ses doutes disparurent et c’est d’un pas décidé qu’il la rejoignit, fermant la porte, scellant entre eux quelque chose dont ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière. La jeune femme resta à l’observer en silence et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche si tentatrice. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de goûter à ses lèvres si délicieuses ? Il ne comptait même plus. Il combla en une enjambée l’espace les séparant et d’un geste rapide, il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque, sa bouche rencontrant enfin la sienne. Sans surprise, elle répondit à son baiser, leur langue se découvrant alors que les mains de Daenerys glissaient sur son armure, désirant tellement plus. Leur baiser s’intensifia et elle sentit la main du jeune homme l’attirer à lui, la collant contre son torse. Elle se laissa faire, docile, consentante, oubliant qui elle était, qui il était. Elle n’était plus qu’une femme à cet instant précis. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l’un de l’autre, leurs fronts collés ensemble leur souffle se mélangeant. Délicatement, Jon entreprit de la dévêtir, ôtant un à un les boutons sur sa robe. Frémissante, elle s’activa sur son armure, voulant le libérer de ce poids afin de pouvoir enfin le toucher. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, continuant leurs gestes, elle avec empressement et lui avec lenteur, l’effleurant alors qu’il découvrait sa poitrine. Il s’écarta soudain et leurs prunelles se croisèrent. Jon se mit soudain à genoux devant elle et repoussa les pans du vêtement puis fit descendre son jupon. Ses mains se posèrent sur le bas de son dos et il la rapprocha de lui. Lui jetant un bref regard, il s’humecta les lèvres avant de plonger la tête entre ses jambes. Elle gémit à la sensation et les doigts de Daenerys glissèrent dans ses boucles brunes, l’incitant à continuer alors qu’elle perdait le contrôle sur son corps comme son esprit. Jamais elle n’avait connu un tel sentiment. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle, puissante, incontrôlable et elle bascula la tête en arrière. Il la maintint en place, la soutenant de ses mains et continua sa torture, appréciant le spectacle. Sans se détacher d’elle, il leva les yeux, le faible éclairage dans la cabine la rendait plus belle que jamais, plus désirable encore. Cela l’incita à poursuivre sa tâche, à guetter chaque réaction, chaque gémissement et lorsqu’il la sentit tremblotante, il sût qu’il avait libéré le dragon en elle. Satisfait, il se redressa, elle en fit autant, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l’attirer à elle, l’embrassant avec fougue alors qu’elle cherchait un moyen de lui ôter son armure. Il l’aida du mieux qu’il put, ne pouvant détacher sa bouche de la sienne et bientôt elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais aucun des deux n’y prêta attention, trop occupés à échanger des baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres. Les phalanges de la jeune femme trouvèrent leur chemin sous la tunique et il frissonna en sentant ses doigts si chauds se poser sur son ventre. Il finit par libérer ses lèvres si tentatrices et leurs regards s’accrochèrent. Elle remonta le haut et il leva les bras, la chemise rejoint l’armure au sol. Glissant ses doigts sur son torse, il eut un bref mouvement de recul, réalisant qu’elle voyait complétement son corps mutilé, mais Daenerys ne s’en soucia pas et lui sourit, sa bouche se posant sur chacune d’elle, effaçant de son esprit les violents coups reçus pour être remplacés par ce doux moment. Elle remonta ensuite à son cou, sa gorge, plantant des baisers jusqu’à rencontrer ses lèvres à nouveau. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser puis elle recula d’un pas et fit glisser sa robe au sol, se dévoilant complément à lui. Jon se rendit compte qu’elle n’était pas intimidée, comme familière de se trouver ainsi devant lui. Il se rapprocha et fit courir ses doigts sur son corps, et elle gémit lorsqu’il effleura son intimité. D’un geste rapide, elle captura sa bouche de la sienne et il continua ses caresses, réveillant à nouveau ce feu en elle. Haletante, elle l’arrêta d’un geste et il prit peur, réalisant qu’il avait sans doute était trop loin. Elle n’était pas qu’une femme, c’était une reine. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, elle descendit d’un geste brusque son pantalon qui tomba sur ses chevilles. Ses doigts se posèrent sur son postérieur et elle colla leur corps l’un à l’autre tandis que sa bouche s’attaquait à la sienne. A reculons, elle marcha vers le lit, le tenant toujours contre elle. Rapidement, son pied heurta le bois du sommier et elle se détacha de lui, ses yeux enfiévrés par le désir. Elle s’assit sur le matelas et l’observa alors qu’il retirait ses chaussures, puis en fit autant des siennes, ses lèvres se posant sur ses pieds, ses mollets pour remonter entre ses jambes qu’il effleura brièvement de sa langue. Il remonta sur elle et elle s’allongea complètement sur lit. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau et elle le fit basculer à son tour sur le matelas, se calant entre ses jambes, leurs lèvres s’épousant à merveille. Ses doigts serpentèrent sur sa peau alors qu’il posait l’une de ses mains dans son dos et l’autre sur ses cheveux. Leurs lèvres se murent ensemble, avides l’une de l’autre. Son désir pour elle monta en flèche et il devint plus fougueux dans leurs baisers. Rapidement, il l’allongea sur le lit, le loup en lui s’éveillant, il lui lécha brièvement les lèvres pour remonter sur son nez, sa main descendant sur ses cuisses et il souleva son bassin, prenant enfin possession de son corps, leurs nez se collant l’un à l’autre, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Il l’embrassa avec tendresse, sa main caressant délicatement ses cheveux puis se redressa et ils s’observèrent en silence. Un doute s’installa en lui, réalisant qu’il avait franchi la case du non-retour, mais il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Il la regardait, sa poitrine se soulevant, sa respiration sporadique tout comme la sienne et il se perdit dans ses prunelles si intenses. Elles effacèrent tout ressentiment et il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres avec passion, son bassin ondulant, la faisant sienne, percevant des sons irréguliers s’élever alors qu’il la pénétrait avec plus de fougue. Leurs corps étaient en feu et rien ne pourrait apaiser leur soif de l’autre. Il commença à embrasser son cou, la mordilla sur sa peau si sensible, espérant y laisser une marque, sa marque. Elle lui appartenait et tel un prédateur, il voulait en faire sa proie. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et elle suivit sans problème la cadence, murmurant son prénom à son oreille, gémissant à chaque poussée plus brusque, appréciant ce côté bestial chez lui.

—Dany, chanta-t-il à son oreille, alors qu’il maintenait ses hanches avec force pour lui faire ressentir le plus de sensation possible.

Elle l’enserra et pencha la tête en arrière, l’enfonçant dans les coussins alors que Jon tel un conquérant venait prendre possession de son corps. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu’elle n’était pas discrète, oubliant un instant qu’ils étaient dans un bateau avec des cabines proches les unes des autres… Comme le bateau qui voguait, elle dérivait dans un monde charnel où le plaisir n’avait plus de fin, où elle se sentait à la fois de feu et de glace.

D’un dernier coup de rein, il la mena à l’extase, un soupire d’aise s’échappa de leurs lèvres. Se redressant, il la regarda et elle sourit avant de glisser sa main derrière sa nuque pour l’embrasser.

 

En sueur et épuisés, ils restèrent allongés l’un en face de l’autre, Jon caressant inlassablement ses mèches blondes alors qu’elle avait les siennes posées sur son torse dont les doigts circulaient sur les  cicatrices. Encore une fois, il n’arrivait pas  à formuler une phrase alors il continua sa tâche et bientôt, elle cligna des yeux. Lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent, il sourit puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s’endormir à son tour, sa main serrant la sienne.

 

S’éveillant grâce à la lueur, Daenerys se redressa dans le lit ou du moins, tenta de le faire car elle sentit soudain des bras autour de sa taille. Pivotant la tête sur la gauche, elle vit le visage encore ensommeillé de Jon Snow. Un sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle se rappelait la nuit précédente, leurs chairs collaient l’une à l’autre, sa bouche sur elle lui prodiguant un plaisir sans fin… Elle soupira, son corps se réveillant à ces souvenirs. Il remua et bientôt, ses paupières s’ouvrirent, croisant le regard de la jeune femme. Se penchant vers lui, elle frôla des lèvres les siennes avant de s’en emparer avec tendresse. Il répondit aussitôt à son baiser et glissa ses mains dans son dos, rapprochant leurs poitrines l’une de l’autre. Soudain, la bouche de la jeune femme devint plus active, elle le plaqua contre le matelas et se souleva pour s’installer sur lui. Si hier soir, elle avait acceptée de se soumettre à lui, ce matin, elle voulait qu’il rencontre le dragon, celui qu’il avait maitrisé en une nuit. Les mains sur ses hanches, Jon l’observa alors qu’elle ondulait du bassin sur lui, réveillant le désir qu’il avait pour elle. Il se redressa et lui fit face, continuant, répondant à ses poussées alors que leurs lèvres s’unissaient à nouveau. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes, serrant son corps près du sien, sa bouche descendant sur son cou alors qu’elle continuait ce qu’elle avait appris à faire il y a des années : Monter un homme, le soumettre à son plaisir. Il murmura son prénom alors qu’elle continuait sa chevauchée, leurs lèvres se frôlant, leurs souffles se rencontrant. Elle avait soif de son corps, de sa bouche sur la sienne, de l’entendre gémir, chantonner son surnom qu’elle avait toujours arboré entre les lèvres de Viserys alors que dans celles de Jon il était comme une litanie douce et envoutante. Accélérant le mouvement, les mains de Jon remontèrent dans son dos et elle se mit à pousser des gémissements à son tour, il l’accompagna dans un dernier râle puis elle tomba la tête sur son torse. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne, un sourire aux lèvres. Jamais il n’avait connu une telle expérience.

 

Allongé sur le torse de Jon, Daenerys ne disait rien, savourant ce silence salvateur après l’amour. Drogo était un peu comme Jon après ces moments, il glissait toujours ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu’elle se reposait sur son corps, appréciant d’entendre les battements de son cœur. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’ils reproduisaient la même scène. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé revivre de tels instants avec un homme, un homme qu’elle aimait. Se rendant compte de l’inévitable, elle se redressa et plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes. Son cœur fit une embardée devant l’intense regard du Nordiste, mais elle se reprit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Malheureusement, sa voix se perdit lorsqu’ils entendirent toquer la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris. On frappa à nouveau alors elle s’écarta de lui. Quittant le lit, la jeune femme partit jusqu’à son armoire pour en sortir une robe de chambre légère, celle qu’elle portait autrefois à _Meereen_.  Doucement, elle poussa le bois légèrement, afin de cacher au mieux son lit. Incrédule, elle vit Tyrion, sa Main.

—Puis-je m’entretenir avec vous, Altesse ?

—Il est tôt, mon ami. Je me réveille à peine et…

—Je pense que je n’ai pas été assez clair dans ma requête.

Elle haussa un sourcil et Tyrion ricana puis se reprit et demanda :

—Puis-je m’entretenir avec vous et Jon Snow ?

Elle resta sans voix puis pivota son visage vers son amant qui inclina la tête avant de récupérer ses vêtements au sol, s’empressant d’enfiler sa chemise et son pantalon. Elle détourna le regard et le posa à nouveau sur sa Main qui attendait. D’un mouvement, elle écarta la porte et il entra. Tyrion vit Jon debout près du lit, ses lèvres s’incurvèrent puis il se dirigea vers la table où trônait un pichet de vin. Sans gêne, il s’installa dans le fauteuil et se servit un verre. Refermant la porte, la jeune femme s’approcha de lui, l’analysant en silence. Le Lord arrêta sa dégustation et déclara :

—Vous souvenez-vous de notre dernière conversation avant le départ pour Westeros ?

Elle hocha la tête et il brandit sa coupe.

—Je n’aurai jamais pensé que Ma Reine choisirait un Nordiste et encore moins un bâtard pour nouvel amant.

Jon resta silencieux. Daenerys se tourna brièvement vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur Tyrion, le foudroyant presque du regard.

—Un Nordiste qui plaide votre cause, qui a porté son allégeance alors que le Nord exècre les Targaryens…

Elle porta une main à son front et s’impatienta :

—Où voulez-vous en venir ?

—J’en viens que cette « alliance » entre vous deux ne va pas faciliter l’acceptation des Nordistes.

—Je sais déjà tout ça, mais…

—Mais le Roi a plié le genou ?

Il se gaussa puis but une gorgée avant de reprendre :

—Daenerys, à leurs yeux vous savez ce qu’ils penseront ? Que leur roi s’est fait manipulé, séduit par cette reine venant du désert, réclamant un trône, les obligeant à combattre avec elle… La fille du Roi Fou…

—Je ne suis pas…

—Non, bien sûr. Mais ils le penseront. L’amour est un jeu dangereux, Ma Reine. Je ne le sais que trop bien.

Pensif, Tyrion se revit avec Shae, il l’avait tant aimée, mais cela avait failli lui coûter la vie. Depuis ce jour, il pouvait s’amuser avec les femmes, mais jamais ne les aimer, c’était sa règle.

–Et ne cherchez pas à masquer votre attirance l’un envers l’autre, tout le monde avait remarqué votre petit manège... Moi, le premier, avec Sir Davos en second !

Elle échangea un regard avec Jon qui sourit mal à l’aise.

—Nous savons tous deux que vous êtes plus qu’une reine ou la mère des dragons. Nous avons aussi des projets pour Westeros, ceux qui font que je suis à vos côtés et que je vous suis fidèle, Majesté. Hélas… Eh bien, pour le moment nous avons décidé de les mettre de côté, pour le bien du peuple car une menace encore plus grande que ma sœur nous attend. Cette dévotion aurait pu être acceptée si… Vous aviez réfléchi un instant aux conséquences de vos pulsions. Le Roi passera pour un faible, et vous… pour une femme ambitieuse et manipulatrice…

Tyrion termina son verre puis tenta d’en reprendre un autre, mais elle s’approcha et lui prit son gobelet des mains, ses yeux le scannant avec intensité, comme un feu prêt à le consommer. Il déglutit, réalisant qu’il avait sans doute trop parlé ou pas assez ? Peu importe, il n’avait pas passé sa nuit à réfléchir pour rien.

—Cessez ce petit jeu avec moi, Tyrion et venez-en au fait.

La Main opina du chef puis porta son attention sur Jon qui s’était avancé en entendant ses dernières paroles, prêt à défendre son honneur ainsi que celui de la Reine.

—J’en viens à me dire que si nous ne voulons pas tout perdre, il n’y a qu’une façon d’apaiser le Nord.

Ils haussèrent un sourcil de concert et Tyrion éclata de rire.

—Quelle est-elle, l’interrogea soudain Jon.

—Pour apaiser le Nord, il faut faire perdurer cette alliance de façon plus officielle.

Daenerys comprit immédiatement et posa son regard sur Jon qui réalisait à son tour le sens des paroles de Tyrion.

—Se rendre à Winterfell en tant qu’épouse du Roi du Nord et futur consort du trône serait une position plus acceptable pour les Nordistes, peut-être même une fierté que de voir un Stark devenir une personne si importante. Ils oublieraient que vous êtes la fille du Roi fou et vous gagneriez leur sympathie en prêtant main forte durant cette bataille. Et quelle plus grande victoire que de voir un jour un héritier Nordiste sur le trône ! Bien entendu, nous omettrons de préciser que vous  ne pouvez pas enfanter… D’ici là, vous pourrez toujours choisir un autre pour la succession. Un Stark peut-être ?

Silencieuse un bref instant, elle finit par approuver d’un signe de tête. Satisfait, Tyrion se releva et assura aux deux amants :

—A la prochaine escale, nous procéderons à cette union. Aux yeux du peuple, elle sera politique, mais oh combien plus acceptable que cette relation. Je vais de ce pas m’entretenir avec Varys et Sir Davos pour finaliser les détails. Nous en parlerons tout à l’heure.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta à nouveau la pièce. Ils restèrent tous deux songeurs, chacun se questionnant sur ce futur mariage. Daenerys fut la première à briser le silence en s’approchant de lui.

—Est-ce que tu es d’accord avec tout ça ?

Jon esquissa un sourire amer et demanda sarcastique :

—Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

La réponse sembla plus froide que tout ce qu’ils avaient partagés depuis hier, mais elle se reprit et avoua, sincère, une main se posant sur sa joue :

—Je ne veux pas t’empêcher de construire ta vie, d’espérer un jour avoir un héritier qui…

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

—Cela m’importe peu et ma vie je l’ai déjà donnée aux gens du Nord.

Elle fut troublée par ses paroles et n’osa pas l’interroger sur sa place à elle dans son existence.

—Alors faisons-le pour le Nord, dit-il, amère.

Il secoua la tête et l’attira à lui, son front se collant aux siens puis chuchota sincère :

—Faisons-le pour nous, avant tout, Dany.

Le poids dans sa poitrine s’évapora et elle sourit tendrement avant qu’il ne l’embrasse tendrement. Ses mains glissèrent sur le vêtement léger qu’il fit tomber de ses épaules. Elle brisa leur baiser pour observer Jon, le désir se lisant à nouveau dans son regard. Ils se sourirent puis elle captura sa bouche alors qu’il la soulevait de terre pour la déposer sur le lit. Ils firent l’amour lentement, savourant cet instant, réalisant que leur vie qui était déjà changée depuis hier soir le serait encore plus dans quelques jours. Alliance politique ou non, pour eux, ce mariage était le symbole d’un renouveau, d’un espoir que peut-être, ils survivraient ensemble à cette guerre et qu’ils pourraient construire un avenir plus beau et paisible dans Westeros.


End file.
